¿Qué pasó con mi abuelo?
by Vegitta
Summary: -¿Que paso con mi abuelo?-Fue una pregunta que estaba plantada en la pequeña mente de Goten, ¿Que había pasado con su abuelo? Trunks tampoco tenía un abuelo de parte de su papá, pero el tenia curiosidad… Completo
1. ¿Qué pasó con mi abuelo?

**¿Qué paso con mi abuelo?**

_-¿Que paso con mi abuelo?-_Fue una pregunta que estaba plantada en la pequeña mente de Goten, ¿que había pasado con su abuelo? Trunks tampoco tenía un abuelo de parte de su papá, pero el tenia curiosidad… ¿Qué había pasado con el suyo? Solo pudo saber que había muerto en la explosión de su planeta, pero a él no le importaba como había muerto, a él le importaba como era ¿Era igual de malo como su tío Vegeta? ¿Iba a poder entrenar con él? Era lo que más le importaba…

-Oye papá-Dijo el pequeño Goten haciendo atraer la atención de Goku

-¿Que pasa hijo?-Pregunto Goku sonriente como siempre

-¿Cómo era mi abuelito?-Pregunto Goten

-Bueno creo que tú conoces a tu abuelito Ox-…-Dijo Goku agachándose para poder estar del mismo tamaño, siendo interrumpido por Goten

-Yo no decía ese abuelito papá…yo quiero saber cómo era tu papá que es mi abuelito-Aclaro el pequeño

-Bueno…la verdad es que yo tampoco se mucho sobre él, solo sé que se llamaba Bardock y que murió junto a la explosión del planeta Vegeta, el planeta de donde yo y tu tío Vegeta venimos, él también era como tu tío Vegeta-Dijo Goku alborotando los cabellos de Goten con su mano

-Bueno…de todos modos gracias papá-Dijo Goten retirándose

-Denada-Respondio Goku

_-¿Cómo era mi abuelito? Vaya que hare… ¡de verdad quiero saber cómo era! ¡Si alguien no responde mi duda explotare!-Pensaba el pequeño Goten mientras se dirigía a la casa de su amigo_

-Hola Goten-Saludo Bulma dejando pasar a Goten

-¡Pasa, pasa! ¿Debes de estar buscando a Trunks verdad?-Pregunto Bulma sonriente, Goten solo asintió con la cabeza

-Bueno él está entrenando con Vegeta en la cámara de gravedad-Dijo Bulma

-Gracias iré a buscarlo-Dijo Goten empezando a caminar hacia la cámara de gravedad

_-Tengo una idea y espero que Trunks pueda ayudarme-Pensó Goten_

-¡Vamos Trunks! ¡Ese es todo tu poder!-Decía Vegeta

-¡No!-Decía Trunks enfadado y con varias heridas, cuando una pequeña televisión bajaba la cual tenía una imagen de Goten pensando cuando se dio cuenta de que ya lo estaban mirando

-Oh hola… Estoy buscando a Trunks de casualidad ¿está allí?-Pregunto Goten

-¡Si aquí estoy Goten!-Dijo Trunks feliz

-Necesito que me ayudes Trunks, necesi…-Dijo Goten siendo interrumpido por Vegeta

-¡Si llévate a este mocoso inservible! no sirve para nada, más que para ser mi saco de boxeo-Dijo Vegeta en tono burlón

-Eh…enseguida salgo Goten! En cuanto acabe con mi papá!-Dijo Trunks poniéndose en posición

-Oh…está bien te veo luego-Dijo Goten caminando a la salida desanimado, Trunks lo veía desde la pantalla, algo le preocupo…su amigo no era así, no paraba ni un solo momento de hablar, siempre tenía una enorme sonrisa igual a la de Goku, además siem…

-¿¡Vamos Trunks que esperas!?-Pregunto Vegeta dándole un buen puñetazo, distrayendo a Trunks de sus pensamientos

-¡Auch!… ¡Eso me dolió!-Dijo Trunks haciendo pucheros

-¡Levántate Trunks!-Exigía Vegeta, mientras Trunks se levantaba y le lanzaba unos cuantos golpes que Vegeta pudo esquivar con éxito

_-Vaya…y yo que pensé que Trunks me podía ayudar, bueno ¡tendré que hacerlo yo solo!-Pensó Goten adentrándose en la casa otra vez_

-¿Y dime que paso Goten?-Pregunto Bulma

-Nada…-Respondió

-Ah ya veo…Vegeta no dejo salir a Trunks, lo lamento mucho…pero si quieres puedes entrenar con ellos ¿Qué te parece?-Pregunto Bulma

-No gracias…solo quisiera pedirle un favor-Dijo Goten

-Claro lo que quieras!-Dijo Bulma alegre

-¿Me presta el radar del dragón?-Pregunto Goten con confianza en sí mismo

-¡Claro! Está en mi escritorio del laboratorio, ¿si sabes dónde está, verdad?-Pregunto Bulma

-Si ¡gracias!-Respondió Goten más animado, corriendo en busca de aquel objeto tan preciado

Ya que Goten obtuvo fácilmente el radar del dragón, fue en busca de las siete esferas del dragón, las cuales encontró muy fácilmente, estaba en busca de la última esfera: la de 3 estrellas, está se encontraba dentro de unas montañas rodeadas de un hermoso paisaje y ahí fue donde invoco a Shenlong…

-¡Shenlong sal de ahí!-Grito Goten levantando sus manos, al mismo tiempo que el cielo se oscurecía y Shenlong aparecía…

-Puedo concederte cualquier deseo, pero solo te concederé dos deseos-Dijo Shenlong al aparecer

-Quiero que revivas a mi abuelo Bardock!-Grito el pequeño mientras los ojos de Shenlong empezaron a ponerse a un rojo más intenso.

-Tu deseo ha sido concedido, ¿Cuál es tu siguiente deseo?-Prosiguió

-Quiero que lo teletransportes en este instante a la tierra, para ser exactos ¡aquí!-Dijo Goten, Shenlong se quedó mudo por unos instantes…

-Tu deseo ha sido concedido-Dijo Shenlong desapareciendo, mientras que las esferas del dragón se convertían en piedras y se dispersaban por todo el mundo.

-Pe…pero… ¿Dónde está?-Se preguntó Goten volteando a todas partes, hasta que logra visualizar a lo lejos una figura muy conocida en el suelo

-Ahí esta!-Dijo Goten feliz y dirigiéndose a aquel extraño.

-Que… ¿qué hago aquí?-Se preguntó Bardock levantándose y mirando al pequeño que estaba frente a el

-Hola!-Saludo Goten feliz y emocionado

-¿Kakarotto?-Pregunto Bardock en shock

-¿Kakarotto?…Yo no he comido Kakarotto…-Dijo Goten confundido

-¿Tu eres Kakarotto?-Pregunto Bardock alzando pequeño de su brazo, para poder verlo mejor

-No yo no soy Kakarotto, soy Goten-Dijo Goten con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-¿Goten?-Pregunto Bardock confundido

-De seguro te diste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza…-Dijo Bardock

-¿Y tú cola?-Pregunto al notar que Goten no tenía cola

-Me la cortaron cuando era chiquito-Respondió

-¿Tu eres Bardock verdad?-Pregunto Goten emocionado y feliz

-No te interesa…-Respondió aun examinándolo

-¡Bueno supongo que tú eres Bardock!-Dijo Goten lanzándose a él y dándole un fuerte abrazo

-Oye suéltame!-Exigió Bardock

-Perdón-Dijo Goten dejándolo de abrazar

-Me emocione un poco por conocer a…-

_-GOTEN!-Grito una voz conocida, atrayendo la atención de Bardock y de Goten_

-¡Trunks!-Grito Goten

-Ah…ah! ¡Que cansancio! ¡Ya vine!-Dijo Trunks cansado

-¡Hola señor Goku!-Saludo Trunks a Bardock

-¡No Trunks! Él es Bardock ¡mi abuelito!-Dijo Goten feliz

-¿¡Que?!-Preguntaron los dos sorprendidos

-¿Yo soy tu abuelo?-

-¿Él es tu abuelo?-Preguntaron los dos confundidos

-Si! Yo solito lo reviví y lo traje aquí!-Dijo Goten orgulloso mientras estaba en el hombro de Bardock

-¿Qué, que? -Dijo Bardock confundido

-¡PARA ESO QUERIAS QUE TE AYUDARA!-Dijo Trunks

-Si pero…como no viniste preferí hacerlo solo-Dijo Goten deprimido

-¿Y cómo lo tomara tu papá Goten?-Dijo Trunks

-.…-

-¡No me digas que no pensaste en eso!-Dijo Trunks

-Em…creo que no…-Dijo Goten rascándose la cabeza (la típica pose de su padre)

-Hay Kami dame paciencia!-Dijo Trunks

-¿Y ahora como lo vamos a resolver?-Pregunto Trunks

-¿Vamos?-Pregunto Goten algo desconfiado

-¡Si vamos! Tú no tienes cerebro para pensar! así que por no ayudarte antes te voy a ayudar ahora-Dijo Trunks

-¿Y quién es tu padre?-Pregunto Bardock serio

-¡Mi papá es Goku!-Dijo Goten orgulloso

-¿Goku?-Pregunto Bardock

-Sip! Goku, ¡mi papá ha salvado la tierra en varias ocasiones!-Dijo Goten feliz

-Ah…-Dijo Bardock pensando

-Bueno mientras le decimos la situación al Señor Goku ¿Dónde se va a quedar?-Pregunto Trunks mientras se tomaba la barbilla

-Umm… ¡qué tal en la casita donde vivía antes mi papá!-Dijo Goten

-No seas tonto…nos descubrirían de inmediato!-Dijo Trunks

-Ya se! ¡Le traeré una de las capsulas Hoi Poi con una casa!-Dijo Trunks

-¡Está bien!-Dijo Goten feliz

-¡Enseguida regreso!-Dijo Trunks empezando a elevarse y volar por los cielos hasta desaparecer

-Y entonces… ¿quién es Goku?-Pregunto Bardock sentándose y poniendo al pequeño niño enfrente de el

-¡Él es mi papá!-Dijo Goten feliz, haciendo que Bardock cayera al estilo anime

-¡ESO YA LO SE! ¡Pero quien es, como es! ¡A eso me refiero!-Dijo Bardock

-Bueno…él me dijo que es un Saiyajin y se parece mucho a ti y a mí-Dijo Goten

_-Tal Vez él sea Kakarotto-Pensó Bardock_

-¿Y ese es su nombre Saiyajin?-Pregunto Bardock

-No, creo que es Kakaro o Kakari o algo así…-Dijo Goten

-¿No era Kakarotto?-Dijo Bardock

-Si ese era ¡ya me acorde!-Dijo Goten

_-Mis sospechas eran ciertas, él es mi nieto…se parece mucho a Kakarotto cuando era pequeño…-Pensó_

-¿Y usted quiere mucho a mi papá?-Pregunto Goten sacando de sus pensamientos a Bardock

-Bueno…eso no te incumbe-Dijo Bardock volteando a otro lado

-Por favor abuelito!-Dijo Goten

_-Me…me dijo…abuelito…-Pensó Bardock quedando en shock_

-Siiiiii!-Suplico Goten con carita de perrito atropellado

-Umh-Fue lo único que contesto Bardock

-Bueno está bien… ¡quiere entrenar conmigo!-Dijo Goten parándose

-¿Entrenar?-Pregunto Bardock sorprendido

-¡Si! ¡Yo soy muy fuerte!-Dijo Goten poniéndose en posición de pelea

-Está bien…pero si sales herido yo no me hago responsable-Dijo Bardock tomando su posición

-Está bien!-Dijo Goten empezando la pelea, dándole un golpe en la cara a Bardock lo que hizo que callera al suelo

-¿Estas bien abuelito?-Dijo Goten corriendo a auxiliar a Bardock

-Auch…ni si quiera me di cuenta…-Dijo Bardock sorprendido

-¿Esta bien?-Pregunto Goten mientras miraba como Bardock se levantaba de nuevo

-¿cómo lo hiciste?-Pregunto Bardock asombrado

-Pues…solo lo golpeé-Dijo Goten

-Umh-Dijo Bardock

-Lo se soy muy débil-Dijo Goten cabizbaja

-¿¡Que?! Pero si eres más fuerte que yo!-Dijo sobresaltado

-En serio!-Dijo Goten recobrando los ánimos

-Tal vez…-Dijo Bardock apenado por ser tan débil

-Ah-Dijo Goten volviendo a entristecerse

-Si…si eres más fuerte que yo…-Admitió Bardock alborotando los cabellos de Goten

-Yupi! Soy muy fuerte!-Dijo Goten saltando hacia Bardock, dándole un abrazo

-NIÑO SUELT…-Dijo Bardock, al ser interrumpido por sus propios pensamientos y correspondiendo al abrazo de Goten

**Bueno he aquí mi regreso después del fanfic Un día de campo y de locura! Espero y les haya gustado el primer capítulo!** **Pueden leer un capitulo cada día, aproximadamente entre las 12:00 pm y las 5:00 pm (Hora México) Hasta mañana!**

*´¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ Deja tu review!


	2. La Capsula Hoi Poi

_-¿Cómo lo hiciste?-Pregunto Bardock asombrado_

_-Pues…solo lo golpeé-Dijo Goten_

_-Umh-Dijo Bardock_

_-Lo se soy muy débil-Dijo Goten cabizbaja_

_-¿¡Que?! ¡Pero si eres más fuerte que yo!-Dijo sobresaltado _

_-¡En serio!-Dijo Goten recobrando los ánimos_

_-Tal vez…-Dijo Bardock apenado por ser tan débil_

_-Ah-Dijo Goten volviendo a entristecerse _

_-Si…si eres más fuerte que yo…-Admitió Bardock alborotando los cabellos de Goten_

_-¡Yupi! ¡Soy muy fuerte!-Dijo Goten saltando hacia Bardock, dándole un abrazo_

_-NIÑO SUELT…-Dijo Bardock, al ser interrumpido por sus propios pensamientos y correspondiendo al abrazo de Goten_

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

**Chapter 2: La Capsula Hoi Poi**

-¡Goten ya regrese!-Dijo Trunks aterrizando

-Qué bueno… ¿Lograste conseguir la capsula?-Pregunto Goten

-¡Si claro aquí la tengo!-Dijo Trunks mostrándole la pequeña capsula amarilla

-¡Ábrela ábrela!-Dijo Goten saltando de la emoción

-¿Dónde quiere su casa Señor Bardock?-Pregunto Trunks

-Donde sea…-Dijo Bardock

-Está bien, la pondremos ahí-Dijo Trunks señalando un pequeño lugar, lanzó la capsula y se convirtió en una enorme casa

-¡Listo ya está!-Dijo Trunks

-¿No quieres venir a verla abuelito?-Pregunto Goten entrando a la casa

-Después de todo es tu casa…-Dijo Goten

-Ump…-Dijo Bardock entrando a la casa

Era majestuosa, además de que era perfecta para Bardock, había mucho espacio como para poder entrenar, tenía una habitación de gravedad como la que tenía Vegeta en la Corporación Capsula, tenía mucha comida, la suficiente como para alimentar a un Saiyajin durante 12 Días y una habitación la cual se veía muy cómoda…

-Y bueno esta es la casa…-Dijo Trunks

-¿Si entendiste como usar la habitación de gravedad verdad?-Pregunto Goten

-Sí, tampoco soy un ingenuo-Dijo Bardock volteando a un lado

-Jeje lo sé, ¡mi abuelito es muy listo!-Dijo Goten feliz

-Bueno creo que yo ya me voy, mi papá debe de estar esperándome para darme una paliza…-Dijo Trunks mientras su color de piel se desvanecía

-Bueno yo también me tengo que ir abuelito, mi mamá debe de estar esperándome y si no llego en este momento me matara…-Decía Goten

-Como quieran…-Contesto Bardock

-¡Lo veo mañana abuelito!-Dijo Goten saliendo de la casa junto con Trunks

-¡Hasta luego señor Bardock!-Se despidió Trunks, cerrando la puerta

-…Goten…por lo menos tiene un buen nombre-Pensó Bardock en voz alta

Volviendo con los dos chiquitines…

-Goten recuerda preguntarle ''hipotéticamente'' a tu papá que ¿Qué pasaría si tu abuelo Bardock estuviera vivo y como reaccionaria el ok?-Dijo Trunks

-Está bien-Dijo Goten

-Bueno nos vemos mañana, recuerda esto es un secreto hasta que sepamos como reaccionaria tu papá, entendido-Dijo Trunks

-Si-Afirmo Goten

-¿Y porque querías que te ayudara a buscar las esferas del dragón?-Pregunto Trunks curioso

-Bueno pensé que tal vez tú también hubieras querido que tu abuelo reviviera, por eso te pedí que vinieras-Dijo Goten

-Ah, está bien-Dijo Trunks

-¡Nos vemos mañana!-Grito Trunks mientras se marchaba

-¡Adiós!-Se despido Goten mientras los dos volaron a direcciones contrarias.

_-Vaya espero y papá no se enoje por lo que hice, tendré que preguntarle sin que se dé cuenta-_

Ya una vez en la Montaña Paoz…

-¡Goten que bueno que llegaste! ¡Ya es hora de la cena!-Dijo Goku sentado en una de las 4 sillas de la mesa

-¡Ah sí qué bueno!-Dijo Goten dirigiéndose a sentarse a lado de Goku

-Oye papá…-Dijo Goten tímidamente

-¿Qué pasaría si te encontraras a mi abuelito?-Pregunto Goten

-¿Mi papá?…-Pregunto Goku algo serio

-Bueno, le preguntaría muchas cosas y creo que me alegraría de verlo…-Dijo Goku

-¡¿En serio?!-Pregunto emocionado

-Tal vez…-Dijo Goku algo deprimido

-Goku ya está lista la comida-Dijo Milk poniendo miles de platos repletos de comida en la mesa

-Gracias Milk-Dijo Goku dejando escapar una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Y tú como reaccionarias mamá?-Pregunto Goten

-Hay Goten, no preguntes cosas que jamás en la vida van a pasar-Dijo Milk

-Pero… ¿y si pasara?-Pregunto tímido

-Bueno…a mí no me agrada mucho la idea, él era un Saiyajin que de seguro destruía planetas al igual que Vegeta-Dijo Milk

-¡Ya llegue!-Dijo Gohan

-Hermano, ¿qué pasaría si te encontraras a nuestro abuelo?-Pregunto Goten un tanto ansioso

-Bueno…no lo sé, espera… ¿estamos hablando del mismo abuelo?-Pregunto Gohan dejando su mochila en un rincón

-Bueno…yo estoy hablando del papá de mi papá…-Dijo Goten

-Ah de ser así, bueno me encantaría conocerlo y saber cómo era y cuáles eran sus objetivos…-Dijo Gohan

-¿Por qué preguntas eso Goten?-Pregunto Gohan dándole una mirada dudosa a Goten, lo que hizo que este se pusiera nervioso

-Por nada… ¡pura curiosidad!-Dijo Goten

-Está bien…-Dijo Gohan no muy convencido de su respuesta

Después de haber comido la gran cena que había preparado Milk, todos se fueron a dormir…

-Ah! Tengo sueño…-Dijo Goten frotándose un ojo, mientras Gohan cerraba la puerta y se recargaba en la pared

-Ya dime Goten, ¿Qué hiciste?-Dijo Gohan

-Yo…na…nada!-Dijo Goten nervioso

-Dime, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, prometo no decirle nada a papá y a mamá-Dijo Gohan

-Está bien…-Dijo Goten

-Reviví a nuestro abuelito y lo traje a la Tierra-Dijo Goten algo nervioso

-¡¿QUE?!-Grito Gohan, haciendo que Goten lo callara al instante tapándole la boca

-¡Cállate! ¡Mamá y papá nos pueden descubrir!-Susurro Goten

_-¿Niños se encuentran bien?-Pregunto Goku desde su habitación_

-¡Si estamos bien! Solo… ¡me caí de la cama y eso es todo!-Grito Gohan

_-¡Esta bien! ¡Buenas noches!-Grito Goku_

-Jajaja! Te ciaste de la cama…-Decía Goten entre risitas

-¡Cállate! Es un buen pretexto, ¡peor es que le diga a mamá y a papá que reviviste a nuestro abuelo!-Susurro Gohan a gritos

-Bueno está bien Jeje…-Decía Goten

-¿Y dónde está ahora?-Pregunto Gohan ansioso

-Bueno está viviendo en una capsula que Trunks le regalo-Dijo Goten

-¡Llévame a verlo!-Exigió Gohan

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto confundido el pequeño

-¡Yo también quiero conocer a mi abuelo! ¡Eres un suertudo por verlo primero…pero yo seré el segundo y ese puesto nadie me lo quita!-Dijo Gohan

-Bueno…la segunda persona que lo conoció fue Trunks, así que tú serias el tercero-Dijo Goten

-Agesta bien el tercero…-Dijo Gohan

-¿Entonces quieres que te lleve?-Pregunto Goten

-¡Sí!-Dijo Gohan emocionado

-Pero… ¡tienes que ocultar el secreto! Adémanos tienes que ayudar a Trunks y a mí-Dijo Goten

-Está bien, los voy a ayudar, pero ¡ya llévame lo quiero conocer!-Dijo Gohan

-Está bien vamos…-Dijo Goten saltando por la ventana de su habitación al igual que Gohan

-¿Y cómo es el?-Pregunto Gohan mientras volaba por los cielos

-¡Se parece mucho a papá! Pero él tiene una cicatriz en su mejilla-Dijo Goten señalando su mejilla como si fuera la de Bardock

-¿Cómo se llama? Ya se me olvido, después de tanto tiempo de haber escuchado ese nombre…-Dijo Gohan

-Se llama Bardock-Dijo Goten feliz

-¿Oye que es eso?-Pregunto Gohan señalando una pequeña casa

-¡Ahí es!-Dijo Goten descendiendo

**Bueno he aquí el segundo capitulo, esperó que sea de su agrado, lamento que sean muy cortos, pero estoy guardando lo mejor para después…tratare de hacerlos más largos. También voy a cambiar un poco la actitud de Bardock, solo un poquito… Agradezco sus reviews! ¡Hasta mañana!**


	3. ¿Tu eres mi abuelo? ¡Yo soy Gohan!

_-¿Oye que es eso?-Pregunto Gohan señalando una pequeña casa_

_-¡Ahí es!-Dijo Goten descendiendo_

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

**Chapter 3: ¿Tú eres mi abuelo? **

-¡Al fin llegamos!-Dijo Goten tocando el pequeño timbre

_-Quien es el idiota que me esta interrumpiendo-Pregunto una voz dentro de la casa_

-¡Soy yo abuelito, Goten!-Dijo Goten

_-Ah, pasa…-Respondió Bardock, mientras veía como Goten se adentraba a la casa junto con otra persona más grande que el pequeño_

-Hola abuelo, mira vine a presentarte a…-Dijo Goten mientras era interrumpido por Bardock

-¿Tu maestro?-Trato de adivinar

-Yo soy Gohan, mucho gusto en conocerlo-Dijo Gohan acercándose a él ofreciéndole la mano para darle un cordial saludo

-Umh-Fue lo único que contesto Bardock, dejando de hacer sus famosas lagartijas para poder ponerse de pie

-¡Mira abuelito, él es mi hermano mayor! Gohan-Dijo Goten feliz

-¿Otro?-Dijo Bardock un poco impresionado

-¿Y dime no tendrás una hermana también?-Pregunto Bardock sarcásticamente

-Jajaja no abuelito, nada más somos nosotros dos-Dijo Goten, mientras Gohan se quedaba en shock

-Está bien…-Dijo Bardock tomando a Goten y poniéndolo en su hombro para poder cargarlo

-Y dime Gohan…tú también eres Saiyajin ¿verdad?-Pregunto Bardock acercándose a él para estar frente a frente, tenía una mirada fría que podría congelar a cualquiera, bueno cualquiera que no sea Goten…

-S…si-Dijo Gohan nervioso

-¿Bueno y donde está tu cola?-Pregunto Bardock

-Bueno…yo me la quite desde hace mucho tiempo-Dijo Gohan notando la cola de su Bardock enrollada como si fuera un cinturón

-Ah…-Dijo Bardock

-Bueno, creo que ya has de comprender que yo soy tu abuelo ¿no?-Pregunto Bardock mientras sonría

-Si-Dijo Gohan aun inmovilizado

-¿Le puedo dar un abrazo?-Pregunto Gohan dejando ahora a Bardock dejando a shock

_-¡Un verdadero Saiyajin no demuestra sus emociones! ¿Pero por qué el sí?-Se preguntaba Bardock_

-S…si-Dijo en voz baja dejando que Gohan lo abrazara, al mismo tiempo que Bardock le daba unas pequeñas palmadas en su espalda, hasta que los dos se separaron

-Vaya…en que situación más baja me has dejado caer Gohan…-Dijo Bardock con una sonrisa de lado

-¡Jaja! No se preocupe abuelo, todos acostumbramos a hacer eso aquí en nuestro planeta-Dijo Gohan feliz

-¿Y qué paso con su padre?-Pregunto Bardock

-Emm…el…él está…bueno él no está por el instante-Dijo Gohan nervioso

-¿Sabes que no eres bueno para mentir verdad?-Dijo Bardock borrando su sonrisa

-Ah…Si lo sé-Dijo Gohan admitiéndolo

-No importa…mejor cuéntenme sobre el…-Dijo Bardock sentándose y sentando al pequeño Goten enfrente

-Bueno, le voy a tener que contar la mayoría yo, ya que Goten conoce poco a nuestro padre-Dijo Gohan mientras alborotaba más los cabellos del pequeño

Y así pasaron una larga noche, narrando la historia de Goku, de cómo conoció a su madre, como nacieron ellos y todas las aventuras que habían pasado juntos. Pronto todos quedaron dormidos en la casa de Bardock, Goten tenía recostada su cabeza en el pecho de Bardock y los pies en la cara de Gohan, Bardock dormía más tranquilo ya que estaba en posición horizontal, Gohan tenía una mano dentro de la boca de Goten y la otra mano en la cara de Bardock, se veían muy graciosos. Hasta que Goten despertó con una mano en la boca, mordiéndola involuntariamente

-¡AUCH!-Grito Gohan al recibir el doloroso mordisco de su hermano, al mismo tiempo que le pegaba en la cara a Bardock y se quitaba el pie de Goten encima

-¡AUCH!-Dijo Bardock levantándose de inmediato, dejando caer bruscamente la cabeza de Goten al suelo

-¡AUCH!-Dijo Goten mientras se sobaba el chichón que se le había hecho en la cabeza por el fuerte golpe

-¿Que paso?-Dijo Goten mientras se paraba

-¿QUE PASO? ¡ME MORDISTE LA MANO!-Dijo Gohan mientras sobaba su mano mirando como los dientes de Goten se habían quedado mascados en su mano

-Jeje no fue intencional…-Dijo Goten

-¡ALGUIEN ME PEGO EN LA CARA!-Se quejó Bardock

-Jeje no fue intencional-Dijo ahora Gohan

-¡Y AMI ALGUIEN ME DEJO CAER AL SUELO!-Dijo Goten

-Fue involuntario-Dijo Bardock

-¡Hay no ya son las 9:30 de la mañana! ¡Ya no fui a la Orange Star High School!-Dijo Gohan mirando su reloj de mano

-¡MAMÁ ME VA A MATAR!-Dijo Gohan mientras decía sus últimas palabras

-¡Goten en cuento muera revíveme con las esferas del dragón!-Dijo Gohan

-No seas exagerado, no creo que te llegue a matar-Dijo Goten con toda la tranquilidad del mundo

-¿No crees que me mate?… ¡ME PULVERIZARA!-Dijo Gohan

-Pues ya que…-Dijo Goten

-¿¡PUES YA QUE!? ¡ME MATARA, ME PULVERIZARA, ME DEJARA EN TROZITOS, NO VA A QUEDAR NADA DE MI Y TU SOLO DICES YA QUE!-Dijo Gohan

-¡Dile la verdad! Ella no se enoja mucho si le dices la verdad, además papá va a estar ahí, no creo que deje que mamá te mate…-Dijo Goten

-Tienes razón…Ya que, tendré que decirle que me quede dormido y que ya no pude ir-Dijo Gohan

-Bueno…dile a mamá y a papá que estoy con Trunks entrenando, ya que vendrá en unos momentos y así aprovechamos a entrenar un poco los cuatro-Dijo Goten

-¿Cuatro?-Pregunto Bardock confundido

-¡Sí! Trunks, Gohan, tu y yo-Dijo Goten

-Está bien-Dijo Bardock dirigiéndose al baño

-Mientras ustedes dos hacen todo eso…yo estaré dándome una ducha-Dijo Bardock entrando al baño

-Está bien-Dijeron los dos

-¡_Señor Bardock ya llegue!-Decía una voz fuera de la casa, Goten se apresuró para abrir la puerta y lo primero que vio fue a su amigo esperando_

-¡Hola Trunks que bueno que llegaste!-Dijo Goten feliz mientras Gohan salía

-Bueno voy con mamá y papá, enseguida regreso-Dijo Gohan empezando a elevarse, para luego desaparecer entre el cielo

-¡GOTEN NO TE DIJE QUE NO LE DIJERAS A NADIE!-Dijo Trunks enfadado

-Es que Gohan quería conocerlo…-Dijo Goten

-Bueno ya que… ¿pero le dijiste que guarde el secreto verdad?-Pregunto Trunks

-¡Sip!-Dijo Goten feliz

-Bueno eso espero ¿y el señor Bardock?-Pregunto Trunks

-Él se está dando una ducha, que te parece si mientras entrenamos nosotros dos-Dijo Goten

-Está bien, solo no lloriquees si te pego demasiado fuerte-Alardeo Trunks

Volviendo con Gohan…

-_Vaya ojala y no me ponga igual de nervioso que cuando conocí a mi abuelo-Pensó al mismo tiempo que descendía al suelo y tocaba la puerta de su casa_

-¿Quién es?-Pregunto Goku

-¡Soy yo Gohan!-Dijo Gohan un tanto nervioso

-¡Pasa hijo!-Dijo Goku abriendo la puerta y mostrando su enorme sonrisa

-Saliste temprano de la escuela-Comento Goku

-¡Ah sí!-Dijo Gohan nervioso tomando su mochila y dejándola caer otra vez, para dar la impresión que el si había ido a la escuela

-Bueno ¿y donde esta Goten?-Pregunto Goku empezando a comer, mientras veían como Milk bajaba de las escaleras

-Ah…eh el…a…bueno…es que…-Dijo Gohan nervioso recordando las palabras de Goten

_`` Dile a mamá y a papá que estoy con Trunks entrenando, ya que vendrá en unos momentos y así aprovechamos a entrenar un poco los cuatro''_

_-_Ah! Él está entrenando con Trunks! De hecho le dije que ahorita iba a ir a entrenar con ellos-Dijo Gohan menos nervioso y con una enorme sonrisa

-¡Excelente! ¡Yo quiero ir!-Dijo Goku tragando su ultimo bocado y poniéndose de pie

-Ah es que…nosotros…tu…y-Dijo Gohan aún más nervioso

-Está bien yo apoyo la causa, pero con la condición de que regresen temprano…ya que Bulma va a venir junto con Vegeta-Dijo Milk sonriente y empezando a recoger los platos sucios que había dejado Goku

-¡Excelente! ¡Vamos Gohan!-Dijo Goku saliendo de la casa

-¡Espera!-Dijo Gohan parando a Goku

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto Goku

-Es que… ¡primero tengo que vestirme!-Dijo Gohan

-¡Ah está bien! Yo te espero aquí-Dijo Goku sentándose en una silla

-Está bien…-Dijo Gohan dirigiéndose a su habitación y a la de Goten

_-¡Ahora que hare! Pues…no creo que a mi papá le moleste…-Pensó Gohan mientras se terminaba de vestir_

-¡Ya estás listo Gohan!-Dijo Goku desde la cocina

-¡Si ya!-Dijo Gohan un poco nervioso

_-Espero y no pase nada malo…-Pensó bajando las escaleras_

-Ya estoy listo-Dijo Gohan con su traje de Saiyaman (Excepto el casco)

-¡Esta bien vámonos!-Dijo Goku mientras salía de la casa

-Si…claro-Decía Gohan mientras empezaba a elevarse

Volviendo con Goten y Trunks…

-¡Ahh!-Gritaban los dos mientras se daban golpes, patadas, etc… Con tal de ganar esa pequeña batalla, hasta que salió Bardock

-Vaya, veo que están entrenando muy duro-Dijo Bardock mientras se recargaba en un árbol y los dos pequeños se detenían

-¡Si abuelo!-Dijo Goten feliz

-Si…pero Goten sigue siendo muy débil…-Dijo Trunks alardeando

-Umh-Dijo Goten

-¡Quiere ver algo impresionante abuelo!-Dijo Goten atrayendo la atención de su abuelo

-Está bien…-Dijo Bardock prestando atención

-Aaahhh!-Gritaba el pequeño mientras se transformaba en Super Saiyajin

-¿¡QUE?!-Grito Bardock sorprendido

-¡Que le parece abuelo!-Dijo Goten con una enorme sonrisa

-¡Hey! ¡Yo también puedo hacer eso!-Dijo Trunks mientras se trasformaba en Super Saiyajin

-¿¡PERO!?… ¿¡DOS SUPER SAYAJIN?!-Pregunto Bardock sorprendido

-¡Si abuelo verdad que es increíble!-Dijo Goten feliz

-Demasiado…-Dijo Bardock quedando en shock

-¡Estas orgulloso de mi!-Dijo el pequeño Goten muy feliz

-No…no estoy orgulloso…-Dijo Bardock serio y acercándose a Goten

-…-Goten solo se quedó en shock

-Te admiro…-Dijo Bardock cargando al pequeño Goten y poniéndolo en su hombro

-¡Gracias abuelo!-Dijo Goten abrazándose de su cuello, mientras Trunks solo se des transformaba un poco deprimido…

-También de ti pequeño Trunks-Dijo Bardock tomándolo y poniéndolo en su otro hombro

-¡Gracias!-Dijo Trunks

Todo era paz, tranquilidad y felicidad en ese momento hasta que dos figuras descendieron enfrente de ellos…

**Aquí termino el tercer capítulo ¿Qué les pareció? Espero y les allá gustado. Como leí sus comentarios decidí adelantarme a subir este capítulo. También me pareció buena idea la de revivir al Rey Vegeta, muy pronto lo verán… ¡Hasta mañana! :D**


	4. ¡Papá el es Bardock!

_Todo era paz, tranquilidad y felicidad en ese momento hasta que dos figuras descendieron enfrente de ellos…_

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

**Chapter 4: ¡Papá él es Bardock!**

-Hola Goten…-Dijo Gohan un poco nervioso

-¡Hola Trunks y Goten!…-Dijo Goku dándose cuenta de que había alguien mas

-¿Quién es el?-Pregunto Goku

-EL es…-Dijo Goten al ser interrumpido por Bardock

-El me ayudo…-Dijo Bardock tapándole la boca

-¡Si es cierto!-Dijo Trunks

-Ah…-Dijo Goku

-¡Yo soy Goku! Mucho gusto…-Dijo Goku estirando su mano

-Mucho gusto soy…-Dijo Bardock tomándole la mano y siendo interrumpido ahora por Gohan

-¡Él es Birdack! ¡Si él es Birdack!-Dijo Gohan nervioso

-Vaya…se parece al nombre de mi padre fallecido…-Dijo Goku

-¿Y cómo se llamaba el?-Pregunto Bardock un tanto ansioso

-Bardock…-Contesto nostálgico

-Ah…-Dijo Bardock

_-¿Cómo es que sabe mi nombre?-Se pregunto_

-¿Y quién te dijo eso?-Pregunto Bardock bajando a Goten y a Trunks

-Vegeta y unos cuantos enemigos más…-Dijo Goku

-¿Vegeta?-Pregunto Bardock

-Si Vegeta ¿Lo conoces?-Pregunto Goku

-Claro que no, yo solo…bueno …yo-Dijo Bardock

-¡No importa, que les parece si entrenamos todos!-Dijo Gohan alegre

_-Jamás en mi vida mire un Saiyajin con tanta alegría, excepto Goten… pero él es medio Saiyajin…-Pensó Bardock_

-Entrenen ustedes Goten y yo ya entrenamos demasiado estamos cansados…-Dijo Trunks sentándose en el piso junto con Goten

-¡Y tenemos hambre! ¡Mucha hambre!-Dijo Goten con una enorme sonrisa

-Ve a la casa Goten,ahi hay mucha comida-Dijo Bardock con una sonrisa de lado

-¡Gracias!-Dijo Goten empezando a correr hacia la casa, mientras Trunks solo lo miraba correr

-¿Qué esperas Trunks?-Dijo Bardock

-¡Nada!-Dijo Trunks sonriente persiguiendo a Goten

-¡Jajaja esos dos siempre con hambre!-Dijo Goku mientras se pasaba una mano a la cabeza

-Igual que tu papá…-Dijo Gohan con una enorme sonrisa

-¡Es cierto! Jaja-Dijo Goku

-Bueno… ¿Quién empieza?-Pregunto Gohan

-Yo con Kakarotto…-Dijo Bardock, dándose cuenta de su gran metida de pata y tapándose la boca rápidamente y mirando fijo a Goku

-¿Cómo sabes que yo me llamo así?-Dijo Goku algo serio mirando a Bardock

-Bueno … ¡la costumbre! ¡Así se llamaba mi segundo hijo!-Confeso dándose cuenta de su segundo error, tapándose la boca otra vez

_-¡Kami! ¡Pero que estoy diciendo! Debo de estar loco… ¡¿ahora qué?!-Pensó _

-¡¿Qué?!-Pregunto Goku sorprendido

-¡Nada no dijo nada!-Dijo Gohan

-Dijo algo de su hijo Gohan…yo no confió en el-Le susurro a Gohan muy serio

-¡No papá él es muy bueno!-Dijo Gohan

-Saben…esos dos ya se tardaron…yo…les iré a ayudar…-Dijo Bardock nervioso y retirándose

_-¡Que estupideces dije!-Pensó Bardock muy enfadado consigo mismo_

-A mí no me agrada…-Dijo Goku muy serio y mirando a Bardock

-Te digo la verdad y no te enojas…-Dijo Gohan, Goku asintió con la cabeza

-¡BARDOCK!-Grito Gohan dejando sorprendido a Goku, mientras Bardock giraba la cabeza

-¡Ven vuelve!-Grito Gohan dejando a Goku en shock mientras Bardock caminaba hacia ellos

-Bueno… ¡Papá él es Bardock, Bardock él es papá!-Dijo Gohan poniéndolos de frente a los dos

-¿Bardock?…-Pregunto Goku atónito

-Si Kakarotto…-Dijo Bardock volteando hacia otro lado

-¿Tu eres mi padre?…-Pregunto Goku

-Si…-Dijo Bardock un tanto molesto, mientras sentía como alguien lo abrazaba hasta dejarlo sin aliento

-¡Tú eres mi papá!-Dijo Goku feliz mientras abrazaba a Bardock contra su voluntad y dejándolo sin aire

-Goku…me…estas…matando-Decía Bardock dificultosamente

-¡Gohan me dijo Goku!-Dijo Goku feliz sin dejarlo de apretar

-¡SUELTAME YA!-Dijo Bardock con su último aliento

-¡Oh! ¡Jaja perdón!-Se disculpó Goku soltándolo, mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-Ahh…-Dijo Bardock cayendo al suelo

-¡Ahh! ¿Está bien? ¡Perdón! Perdón no fue intencional!-Dijo Goku mientras levantaba a Bardock

-Estoy bien…solo no me vuelvas a abrazar así…-Dijo Bardock levantándose

-Perdón…-Dijo Goku algo preocupado

-¡JAJA! Hay papá siempre estas estrangulando a las personas…-Dijo Gohan

-¡Delicioso…!-Decían Goten y Trunks mientras salían de la casa

-¡¿Que paso aquí?!-Pregunto Trunks al ver a Bardock tirado y a Goku preocupado

-¿¡Que le hiciste papá!?-Pregunto Goten corriendo hacia Bardock

-¡Abuelito! ¡Abuelito! ¡Despierte abuelito!-Decía Goten sacudiendo a Bardock

-Goten…-Decía Bardock

-¡ABUELO!-Gritaba Goten

-¡GOTEN ESTOY VIVO!-Grito Bardock

-¡ABUELITO ESTA VIVO!-Dijo Goten abrazándolo

-Que le hizo mi papá-Dijo Goten dándole una mirada de odio a Goku

-¡Yo no le hice nada!-Dijo Goku

-¡Entonces por qué esta así!-Dijo Goten

-¡Solo lo abrase y ya!-Dijo Goku

-Y porque hiciste…. ¿Qué?-Pregunto Goten sorprendido

-¡Lo abrase demasiado fuerte eso es todo!-Dijo Goku

-¿Y porque hiciste eso?-Pregunto Goten mientras Trunks se acercaba

-Gohan me dijo que él era Bardock…-Dijo Goku señalando a Gohan

-Que bien guardas secretos Gohan…-Dijo Trunks sarcásticamente

-Ump-Fue lo único que contesto Gohan

-Auch…-Dijo Bardock poniéndose de pie

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Goku

-Si ya estoy mejor…-Dijo Bardock

-¡Qué bueno!-Dijo Goku aliviado

-A sí que tú eres Goku y Kakarotto al mismo tiempo…-Dijo Bardock

-¡Sip! ¡Ese soy yo!-Dijo Goku con una enorme sonrisa

-Haber es demasiada información la que me dio Gohan, mas todos los nombres que me dijo…-Dijo Bardock

-Pero…Tu eres Goten mi segundo nieto-Dijo Bardock señalando a Goten

_-También mi nieto preferido…-Pensó Bardock_

-Tu eres Trunks, el primer hijo de Vegeta-Dijo Bardock señalando a Trunks

_-El presumido y su padre…-Pensó_

-Tu eres Gohan, mi primer nieto-Dijo Bardock siguiéndolo con la mirada

_-El sabelotodo y más listo de la familia…-_

-Y tú eres Goku o Kakarotto, mi segundo hijo-Dijo Bardock con una enorme sonrisa

_-El mejor hijo de todos…-_

-¡Si así es!-Dijo Gohan

-¿Y ahora como te llamare?-Pensó Bardock en voz alta

-¿Goku o Kakarotto?-Dijo mirándolo

-¡Goku! ¡Goku!-Dijo Goku

-Kakarotto…-Dijo Bardock

-¡Ahh!-Se quejó Goku

-Digo que Kakarotto no…-Dijo Bardock serio

-¡Sí!-Dijo Goku

-Te llamare de las dos formas-Dijo Bardock

-Bueno…-Dijo Goku

-Bueno que les parece si empezamos a entrenar-Dijo Gohan

-¡Sí!-Dijo Goku muy alegre

-Qué te parece, si mi abuelo y yo contra ti papá…-Dijo Gohan

-Si, me parece bien, ¿y a ti papá?-Pregunto

-Está bien…-Dijo Bardock

-¡Esperen debemos de tener palomitas!-Dijo Trunks

-¡Esta bien yo iré por ellas!-Dijo Goten corriendo

Después de tener las palomitas en las manos, empezó el entrenamiento: Gohan y Bardock pateaban a Goku, mientras Goku los esquivaba fácilmente, hasta que todos terminaron con hambre y cansados…

-¡Tengo hambre!-Dijo Goku parando la pelea, haciendo que todos cayeran al estilo anime

-¡Ahh! Estoy exhausto…-Dijo Gohan

-¡Ustedes dos son unas visitas demasiado fuertes!-Dijo Bardock, mientras en la cabeza de Gohan pasaban la palabra visitas…

-¡PAPÁ!-Grito Gohan

-¿Que paso?-Pregunto Goku

-¡LAS VISITAS!-Dijo Gohan alarmado

-Que visi… ¡LAS VISITAS!-Dijo Goku acordándose

-¿Que visitas?-Preguntaron Trunks, Goten y Bardock

-Trunks, ¿no deberías de estar con mi mamá y tus padres?-Pregunto Gohan

-¡AHH! ¡YO Y MI FAMILIA SOMOS LAS VISITAS!-Dijo Trunks

-¡NOS VAN A MATAR!-Dijeron todos, excepto Goten y Bardock

-¡Vamos!-Dijo Trunks

-Si…-Dijo Goku mientras pensaba en Bardock

-Bardock no quieres venir con nosotros…-Ofreció Goku

-Ya que…-Respondió con una sonrisa siguiendo a los demás

**Que les pareció! Espero y les haya gustado, este capítulo lo subí el ñana o en la noche subo el siguiente capítulo :D Hasta el siguiente capítulo! **

**PD: Bardock cambia un poco su forma de ser en los siguientes capítulos…También empieza mas humor en los siguientes capitulos. Espero y no les moleste…**


	5. La visita de Bulma y Vegeta

-¡LAS VISITAS!-Dijo Gohan alarmado

-Que visi… ¡LAS VISITAS!-Dijo Goku acordándose

-¿Que visitas?-Preguntaron Trunks, Goten y Bardock

-Trunks, ¿no deberías de estar con mi mamá y tus padres?-Pregunto Gohan

-¡AHH! ¡YO Y MI FAMILIA SOMOS LAS VISITAS!-Dijo Trunks

-¡NOS VAN A MATAR!-Dijeron todos, excepto Goten y Bardock

-¡Vamos!-Dijo Trunks

-Si…-Dijo Goku mientras pensaba en Bardock

-Bardock no quieres venir con nosotros…-Ofreció Goku

-Ya que…-Respondió con una sonrisa siguiendo a los demás

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

**Chapter 5: La visita de Bulma y Vegeta**

Mientras tanto en la montaña Paoz…

-¡Bulma! Vegeta, ¡qué bueno que llegan!-Dijo Milk dejando pasar a Bulma y a Vegeta

-Gracias Milk, me alegra estar de nuevo aquí-Dijo Bulma mientras tomaba lugar en una de las sillas de la mesa, mientras Vegeta solo se recargaba en la pared de la sala

-Y dime ¿dónde están Goku y Gohan?-Pregunto Bulma

-Ellos están entrenando junto con Goten y Trunks-Dijo Milk tomando lugar en otra silla para platicar

-¿No se supone que Trunks estaría aquí con Goten?-Pregunto Bulma confundida

-No, Goten se levantó muy temprano y creo que se fue con Trunks…-Dijo Milk confundida

-Pues él no fue en ningún instante a mi casa…-Dijo Bulma

-Bueno…supongo que enseguida vuelven…-Dijo Milk, escuchando como alguien tocaba la puerta

-¡_Milk! Ya llegamos, ¡dejaste la puerta cerrada!-Dijo Goku_

-¡Ya voy!-Dijo Milk

-¡Hola!-Dijo Goku alegre al mirar a Milk

-¿Y Goten?-Pregunto Milk buscándolo por todas partes

-¡Aquí estoy mami!-Dijo Goten desde el hombro de Bardock

-¡Suelta a mi pequeño!-Dijo Milk tomando a Goten y alejándolo de Bardock

-Mamá no te preocupes, yo quiero estar con el…-Dijo Goten

-¡No! ¡Ve a tu habitación y ahí te quedas!-Dijo Milk

-Pero…-Dijo Goten

-¡Pero nada!-Dijo Milk

-Está bien, adiós-Se despido dirigiéndose a su cuarto

-Yo lo acompaño-Dijo Trunks siguiendo a Goten

-Kakarotto, hasta que te dignas a venir…-Dijo Vegeta

-¿Quién es el?-Pregunto Bardock

_-La respuesta es obvia…pero quiero ver lo que contesta Kakarotto…-Pensó_

-Ah… ¡Él es mi segundo mejor amigo!-Dijo Goku contento

-¡YO NO SOY EL AMIGO DE UN CLASE BAJA!-Dijo Vegeta enojado

-¡Vegeta compórtate!-Dijo Bulma desde la silla

-Arg…-Fue lo único que contesto

-¡Jaja! ¿El príncipe de los Saiyajin controlado por una mujer humana?-Pregunto Bardock divertido

-¡Cállate Kakarotto!-Dijo Vegeta mirando a Bardock y dándose cuenta de que él no era Kakarotto

-¡Jaja! ¡Vegeta no te confundas!-Dijo Goku sentándose en el sillón

-¿Quién es el Goku?-Pregunto Milk señalando a Bardock

-¡Él es el abuelo!-Dijo Gohan feliz

-¿El…el…abuelo?-Pregunto Milk en shock

-¿Es tu padre Goku?-Pregunto Bulma, mientras Goku se paraba a lado de Bardock

-¡Sip! ¡Él es mi papá!-Dijo Goku orgulloso abrazando a Bardock

-¡Mucho gusto! ¡Yo soy Bulma, una amiga de Goku!-Dijo Bulma estirando su brazo

-Bardock…-Dijo estrechando su mano con la de Bulma

-¡Bueno papá, ella es Milk! ¡Mi esposa!-Dijo Goku señalando a Milk, Milk solo quedo en shock y se desmayo

-¡MILK!-Dijo Goku tomando a Milk en sus brazos

-¡Mamá despierta!-Dijo Gohan, Bardock solo se quedaba mirando

-La llevare a la habitación-Dijo Gohan

-Está bien…-Dijo Goku entregándosela

-¿Estará bien?-Pregunto Bardock

-Sí, Gohan se ocupara de eso-Dijo Goku

-Yo iré a ayudar a Gohan, el no sabrá como explicarle a Milk lo sucedido…-Dijo Bulma subiendo las escaleras

-Solo quedamos nosotros tres…-Dijo Goku

-Querrás decir dos…yo me voy-Dijo Vegeta

-No seas amargado ``Príncipe''-Dijo Bardock sarcásticamente

-¡_Vegeta te atreves a irte y te dejare sin cámara de gravedad por un mes!-Grito Bulma_

-Arg…. ¡maldita mujer!-Dijo Vegeta regresando, al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en el sillón

-¿Y cómo o porque decidieron revivir a un clase baja?-Pregunto Vegeta

-No lo sé, Gohan no me ha dicho nada-Dijo Goku

-Me revivió Goten-Dijo Bardock recargado en la pared

-Ahora entiendo porque me pregunto sobre ti ayer…-Dijo Goku

-¿Sobre mí?-Dijo Bardock casi con los ojos iluminados

-¡Sí!-Contesto Goku feliz

-Bah, ¿quién va a querer saber sobre un clase baja?-Dijo Vegeta en tono burlón

-Pues Goten, el mejor nieto de todos, claro junto con Gohan-Dijo Bardock presumiendo

-Ump, eso quisieras-Dijo Vegeta

-¿Bueno, bueno y porque viniste Vegeta?-Pregunto Goku

-¿Que acaso tu mujer te obligo?-Dijo Bardock con una enorme sonrisa

-¡CALLATE!-Dijo Vegeta enojado

-Que les importa…-Dijo Vegeta

-Bueno ya basta, ya no importa-Dijo Goku

Después de casi 30 minutos de haber peleado por cualquier cosa, Goku había notado que cada cosa que decía se convertía en un pleito entre Vegeta y Bardock…

-¿No sé ustedes pero…no tienen hambre?-Pregunto Goku sonriente, haciendo que los otros dos cayeran al estilo anime

-¡¿Cómo puedes pensar en comida todo el tiempo?!-Pregunto Bardock

-¡Jajaja! ¡Es que mi panza me lo dice todo el tiempo!-Dijo Goku

-Pensándolo bien…yo también tengo hambre, no he comido nada desde que Goten me revivió-Dijo Bardock

-Preparen algo de comer y le sirven a su príncipe-Dijo Vegeta

-Jajaja ¡si claro!… ¡Levántate y cocínate algo holgazán!-Dijo Bardock

-Arg…-Fue lo único que contesto

-Yo les cocinare algo…-Dijo Milk bajando las escaleras sorprendiendo a todos

-¡MILK!-Dijo Goku alegre dirigiéndose a ella y abrazándola como si nunca la hubiera visto

-Goku…me estas apretando…-Dijo Milk con dificultad

-¡Oh disculpa! Es la segunda vez que me pasa hoy-Dijo Goku

-Si quieren vayan a entrenar junto con los niños mientras nosotras dos hacemos la comida-Dijo Bulma al mismo tiempo que bajaba de las escaleras

-Si-Dijo Goku

-¡Yo gane!-Dijo Trunks mientras llegaba rápidamente a la sala

-Que tramposo…me empujaste para que me callera y tu tomaras la delantera…-Dijo Goten

-No es mi culpa que tu no notaras que ahí estaba mi pie…-Dijo Trunks con una enorme sonrisa

-Bueno mejor vamos a entrenar…-Dijo Gohan mientras bajaba las escaleras

-Está bien, Goten tú ya sabes dónde-Dijo Bardock

-¡Está bien! ¡Los esperamos ahí!-Dijo Goten al mismo tiempo que salía de la casa junto con Trunks y Gohan

-Vamos Vegeta ¿que no vas a ir?-Pregunto Goku mientras seguía a los demás

-¡Yo no pienso entrenar con inútiles como ustedes!-Dijo Vegeta mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-No es eso, lo que pasa es que nos tiene miedo, eso es todo, vamos Kakarotto-Dijo Bardock mientras salía de la casa

-¡Ven acá maldito insecto como te atreves a decir eso!-Dijo Vegeta mientras perseguía a Bardock y dejaban a Goku afuera de su casa

-¡Espérenme!-Dijo Goku mientras empezaba a volar, para seguir a Bardock y Vegeta

**¡Hola! Aquí está el episodio, mañana pienso subir el siguiente, ya tengo terminada la historia (Si no se preocupen, Trunks conocerá al Rey Vegeta) son exactamente 10 capítulos :D espero y les guste como termina, ¡hasta mañana!**

**PD: También quisiera pedirles su opinión de cuanto he mejorado desde mi primer fic, ¡se los agradezco mucho!**

**PD 2: Si lo sé, me desvié de la historia, pero aun así espero y les guste :D**


	6. ¡El mejor jugador de videojuegos!

_-Vamos ¿Vegeta que no vas a ir?-Pregunto Goku mientras seguía a los demás_

_-¡Yo no pienso entrenar con inútiles como ustedes!-Dijo Vegeta mientras se cruzaba de brazos_

_-No es eso, lo que pasa es que nos tiene miedo, eso es todo, vamos Kakarotto-Dijo Bardock mientras salía de la casi_

_-¡Ven acá maldito insecto como te atreves a decir eso!-Dijo Vegeta mientras perseguía a Bardock y dejaban a Goku afuera de su casa_

_-¡Espérenme!-Dijo Goku mientras empezaba a volar, para seguir a Bardock y Vegeta_

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

**Chapter 6: Mi abuelo… ¡El mejor jugador de videojuegos!**

Una vez fuera de la casa de Bardock…

-¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!-Decía Vegeta mientras Goku lo detenía de los brazos

-¡Jajaja! ¡Primero vas a tener que escaparte de Kakarotto!-Dijo Bardock con una enorme sonrisa

-Papá…no creo…que aguante más…-Decía Goku

-¡SUELTAME YA SABANDIJA!-Dijo Vegeta

-¡Oigan ya basta, dejen de comportarse como niños pequeños!-Dijo Gohan poniéndose en medio de los dos, mientras Goku soltaba a Vegeta

-Arg…-Fue lo único que contesto Vegeta

-Jaja-Río Bardock

-Bueno, ¿Quiénes serán los primeros en luchar?-Dijo Gohan

-¡Oh nosotros sabemos!-Dijo Goten

-¿Quienes?-Pregunto Gohan con una enorme sonrisa

-¡Primero van a luchar Goku y Vegeta, de allí Goten y Trunks, o sea nosotros, y al último Gohan y Bardock!-Dijeron los dos pequeños en coro

-No yo…yo mejor no participo-Dijo Gohan

-¡Bueno…entonces Bardock y Gohan que sean los anunciadores!-Ofreció Trunks

-¡¿QUE?!-Dijeron los dos asombrados

-¡Por favor!-Dijo Goten haciéndole una carita de perro atropellado a su abuelo

-Arg…está bien… ¡solo esta vez!-Dijo Bardock

-¡Yupi!-Dijo Goten saltando de la felicidad

-Bueno, entonces que sea el abuelo el anunciador-Dijo Gohan

-¡Oh vamos Gohan! Ya has hecho el ridículo con tus poses del Gran Saiyaman ¿Por qué no hacer el papel del anunciador en estos momentos?-Dijo Trunks

-Ja ja muy gracioso Trunks-Dijo Gohan enojado

-¡Está bien, entonces ustedes dos serán los anunciadores!-Dijo Goten

-¡Entonces empecemos!-Dijo Trunks

-Kami…por qué tengo que hacer esto…-Dijo Gohan en voz baja

-¡Empieza Gohan!-Dijo Goten

-¡Ya! ¡no me presionen!-Dijo Gohan

-En las finales, se encuentran como contrincantes ¡Vegeta Vs Goku! ¡Que empiece el combate!-Dijo Gohan, haciendo que Vegeta y Goku empezaran a golpearse con sus mejores técnicas, hasta que Goku dio el golpe final, obteniendo la victoria

-¡Y el ganador es Kakarotto!-Dijo Bardock con una sonrisa

-¡Y el gran perdedor Vegeta!-Dijo aun con más alegría

-¡El siguiente combate!-Dijo Trunks

-Bueno,bueno,ya vamos…-Dijo Bardock

-En las siguientes finales se encuentran ¡Goten Vs Trunks! ¡Que empiece el combate!-Dijo Gohan

-¡Trunks venga la derrota de tu padre!-Dijo Vegeta (Venga, de vengar)

-¡Animo Goten! ¡No te dejes vencer!-Dijo Goku

Y así estuvieron manteniendo la pelea durante varios minutos, hasta que se decidió poner algunas reglas…

-¡Paren!-Dijo Bardock, haciendo que los pequeños dejen de golpearse

-Vamos a poner reglas…-Dijo Bardock

-No se pueden transformar en Super Saiyajin…-Dijo Bardock

-Tampoco pueden salirse de este círculo-Dijo Gohan mientras trazaba un circulo en el pasto

-Y para que sea un mayor reto…-Dijo Gohan

-¡Lo harán sin su mano derecha!-Dijeron los dos en coro

-Y si no cumplen las reglas…-Dijo Gohan

-¡Pierden!-Dijo Bardock

-¡Está bien!-Dijeron los dos pequeños

-¡Que empiece el combate!-Dijo Gohan

Goten y Trunks empezaron a golpearse con una sola mano, no salieron del circulo en ningún momento y tampoco se transformaron en Super Saiyajin…

-Saben algo…-Dijo Goku

-¿Qué?-Respondieron todos, excepto Goten y Trunks que estaban demasiado ocupados en su combate

-¡Tengo mucha hambre!-Dijo Goku, haciendo que los demás caigan al estilo anime

-¡¿SIEMPRE ESTAS PENSANDO EN COMIDA?!-Pregunto Bardock

-Jeje, tal vez…-Dijo Goku con una enorme sonrisa, cuando solo se escuchó que alguien por fin había caído vencido…

-¡Jajaja Gane!-Dijo Trunks

-¡Hizo trampa uso su mano derecha y se transformó en Super Saiyajin!-Dijo Goten

-¡Mentira!-Dijo Trunks

-¿Ustedes lo vieron Verdad?-Pregunto Goten

-Emm…-Dijeron todos

-¡¿NO LO VIERON?!-Pregunto Goten

-¡JAJAJA NO ME VIERON!-Dijo Trunks tapándose la boca al instante

-¡JA! ¡LO DECLARO EL SOLO!-Dijo Goten

-¡Claro que no!-

-¡Claro que sí!-

-No-

-Si-

-No-

-Si-

-¡YA BASTA!-Dijo Bardock deteniendo la pelea

-¡Ninguno gano! ¡Punto final!-Dijo Bardock cruzándose de brazos

-Ahh! ¡Pero abuelo!-Dijo Goten

-¡Pero nada!-Dijo Bardock

-Está bien…-Dijeron Goten y Trunks

-Que les parece si vamos con Milk y Bulma, tal vez ya tengan lista la comida-Dijo Goku

-¡¿Que no puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea comida?!-Dijo Bardock

-Emm, no lo he intentado…-Dijo Goku

-¡Sabes que olvídalo! Vamos…-Dijo Bardock empezando a elevarse

-¡Yo voy primero!-Dijo Goku volando a toda velocidad junto con Goten y Trunks

-¡Nosotros segundos!-Dijeron los dos pequeños volando alado de Goku, Vegeta solo los siguió

-¡Espérenos! –Dijo Gohan, dejando a Bardock al ultimo

-Ump, no tienen solución…-Dijo Bardock volando lo más rápido para no quedar atrás…

En la montaña Paoz…

Después de haber comido montañas de comida y dejar un completo desastre en la mesa, los 6 saiyajines quedaron satisfechos…

- ¡Eso estuvo delicioso!-Dijo Goku

-¡Sí, mamá y la tía Bulma cocinan delicioso!-Dijo Goten

-¡Oh gracias!-Dijeron las dos madres en coro

-¿Abuelo te vas a quedar aquí?-Dijo Goten con una enorme sonrisa

-Bueno…yo…-Dijo Bardock

-Siiiiii-Suplicaba Goten

-¡Vamos papá!-Dijo Goku

-Ah,esta bien…-Dijo Bardock con una sonrisa de lado

-¿Mamá me puedo quedar a dormir aquí?-Dijo Trunks

-¡Está bien, me parece buena idea!-Dijo Bulma

-Bueno nosotros nos tenemos que ir, adiós-Dijo Bulma mientras se despedía de todos y salía de la casa junto con Vegeta

-Trunks, mañana vas a tener un entrenamiento muy duro, te quiero en la casa a las 6:00 de la mañana-Dijo Vegeta cerrando la puerta, mientras se iba junto con Bulma de la montaña Paoz

-¡No!-Dijo Trunks lamentándose de su suerte

-No te preocupes Trunks, no creo que lo haya dicho en serio-Dijo Goten para animar a su amigo

-Bueno, ya que-Dijo Trunks

-Bueno… ¡yo quiero que el abuelo duerma en mi habitación!-Dijo Goten muy feliz

-Lo lamento mucho abuelo…-Dijo Gohan en voz baja

-¿Porque?-Pregunto Bardock confundido

-Ya lo veras, ya lo veras-Dijo Gohan

-Oye Gohan…-Dijo Goku

-¿Que paso papá?-Pregunto Gohan

-¿Que hoy no tenías una cita con Videl?-Pregunto Goku

-¡VIDEL!-Dijo Gohan mientras agarraba sus cosas

-¡Se me olvido por completo!-Dijo Gohan

-Jajaja no la hayas dejado plantada ahí esperándote-Dijo Goku

-¡Las 2:30 pm! ¡Faltan 5 minutos para nuestra cita!-Dijo Gohan

-¡Gracias papá te debo una!-Dijo Gohan saliendo de la casa como un rayo

-Jaja, ese muchacho-Dijo Goku

-¿Y qué diantres es una cita?-Pregunto Bardock

-Es cuando te reúnes a ver a tu pareja-Dijo Trunks, Bardock solo se quedó pensando un momento y entendió lo que era

-¿Abuelo quieres venir con nosotros a jugar videojuegos?-Dijo Goten feliz, Bardock solo asintió con la cabeza y siguió a los pequeños

-No pensé que mi suegro fuera así de amable con Goten…-Dijo Milk

-Lo sé, parece que Goten se ganó su confianza absoluta-Dijo Goku

-Goku no podrías hacerme el favor de ir por un gran pescado…-Dijo Milk

-¡Si claro!-Dijo Goku

-¡Te veo luego!-Dijo saliendo de la casa en busca de aquel gran pescado

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

-Mira abuelo, esta es mi habitación y la de Gohan!-Dijo Goten abriendo la puerta de su cuarto

-Oh-Fue lo único que dijo Bardock fingiendo interés

_-Vaya este niño no para de hablar…-Pensó_

-…y aquí están los videojuegos!-Dijo Goten terminando su rápida y larga explicación

-Qué le parece si primero nos ve a nosotros y después usted juega con Goten, para que así pueda entender cómo se juega-Dijo Trunks, Bardock asintió con la cabeza

Los dos sema-saiyajines empezaron a jugar el videojuego ``The Battle To Be King'' Un famoso juego de lucha, para dos jugadores, en el cual consistía en ganar para proclamarte Rey. Después de varios minutos la batalla termino y Trunks fue el ganador.

-¡Gane! ¡Toma eso!-Decía Trunks

-Solo porque esta vez te deje ganar…-Dijo Goten con una sonrisa de lado

-¡Jajaja! Si claro-Dijo Trunks

-Bueno sigues tu abuelo-Dijo Goten mirando a Bardock

-Está bien…-Dijo Bardock mientras tomaba el control para poder empezar

-_FIGHT!-Decía la pantalla, lo cual indicaba que empezaba la batalla_

-¡Que fácil!-Decía Bardock mientras apretaba varios botones rápidamente hasta que por fin…

-¡Player One Win!-Decía aquella pantalla

-¡GANE!-Dijo Bardock con una enorme sonrisa

-¿Pero cómo?-Dijo Goten sorprendido

-¡Me toca a mí!-Dijo Trunks tomando el lugar de Goten, empezando a jugar con Bardock

-¡FIGHT!-

-¡Toma!-Decía Trunks mientras golpeaba al pequeño muñeco de la televisión

-¡No no!-Decía Bardock mientras presionaba varios botones

Después de varios minutos de estar en la pantalla para decidir quién ganaba aquella batalla, aparecieron unas pequeñas letras rojas

-¡DRAW!-Decía aquella pantalla mientras se veía como los dos personajes del videojuego caían de espaldas

-¿¡EMPATE!?-Dijeron los dos sorprendidos

-¡Vaya usted es muy bueno en los videojuegos!-Dijo Trunks sorprendio,ya que nadie nunca había llegado a empatar con el

-¿Y cuál es el motivo para jugar con esto?-Dijo Bardock

-Entretenimiento y diversión-Dijeron los pequeños

-Bah,nosotros los saiyajines para divertirnos exterminábamos planetas enteros…-Comento Bardock

-¡Eso me dio una idea!-Dijo Goten

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres ir a exterminar un planeta?-Pregunto Bardock

-¡No eso no!-Dijo Goten

-¡Qué te parece si nos cuentas como era tu vida antes de estar aquí!-Dijo Goten sentándose en frente de Bardock al igual que Trunks

-Está bien-Dijo Bardock acomodándose para poder empezar su relato…

**Ya subí el capítulo, pasen por la noche tal vez haya algún capitulo nuevo :D. Hasta el siguiente capítulo!**


	7. La vida de mi abuelo

_-¿Y cuál es el motivo para jugar con esto?-Dijo Bardock _

_-Entretenimiento y diversión-Dijeron los pequeños_

_-Bah, nosotros los saiyajines para divertirnos exterminábamos planetas enteros…-Comento Bardock_

_-¡Eso me dio una idea!-Dijo Goten_

_-¿Qué? ¿Quieres ir a exterminar un planeta?-Pregunto Bardock_

_-¡No eso no!-Dijo Goten_

_-¡Que te parece si nos cuentas como era tu vida antes de estar aquí!-Dijo Goten sentándose en frente de Bardock al igual que Trunks_

_-Está bien-Dijo Bardock acomodándose para poder empezar su relato…_

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

**Chapter 7: La vida de mi abuelo**

Después de varias horas de haberles contado el inicio de su historia, el sol se había ocultado y la noche cayó por completo dejando la habitación a oscuras…

-…Nosotros los saiyajines trabajábamos para Freezer conquistando planetas y vendiéndolos a extraterrestres, si nuestro trabajo estaba bien echo nos recompensaba…-Proseguía Bardock

-¡¿Y luego?!-Pregunto Goten con ansias

-Bueno, tiempo después mis compañeros y yo fuimos al planeta llamado Kanassa donde acabamos con todo ser vivo, descansamos un poco, me confié demasiado y recibí un golpe que me dejo inconsciente por un tiempo, mis compañeros me dejaron de nuevo en el planeta Vegeta para que me recuperara mientras ellos iban al Planeta Meat a conquistarlo…-Dijo Bardock mientras recordaba aquella dolorosa muerte de su amigo, Toma…

-¿Abuelo? ¿Qué paso después?-Preguntaba Goten

-¿Abuelo?-Pregunto otra vez

-Ah, cierto…a ellos…los emboscaron la Elite de Dodoria… y murieron…-Dijo Bardock mientras miraba a la nada

-Oh, perdón…-Se disculpó Goten

-No importa…-Dijo Bardock alborotando los cabellos de Goten y Trunks

-¿Y podemos saber que paso después?-Pregunto Trunks

-Bueno…después de que mi escuadrón fue acabado…volví al planeta Vegeta para poder luchar contra Freezer y vengar la muerte de mis compañeros-Explico Bardock

-Logre verlo, pero lamentablemente Freezer nos extermino a todos los saiyajines junto con el planeta Vegeta…-Termino Bardock

-¡Vaya!-Dijo Goten después de soltar un gran bostezo al igual que Trunks

-¡Eso fue muy interesante!-Dijo Trunks casi cayendo del sueño

-¿Ya se están muriendo del sueño verdad?-Dijo Bardock soltando una pequeña risa

-¡No claro que no!-Dijo Goten despertando

-¿Seguro?-Dijo Bardock mirando como los dos caían dormidos

-Si…-Dijo Goten terminando dormido

-¡Ja…principiante!-Dijo Bardock mientras tomaba a Trunks y lo ponía en una cama

-Goten nunca para de hablar…-Pensó Bardock en voz alta, mientras tomaba a Goten y este se acurrucaba en él, Bardock lo dejo en su cama y los observo…

-Qué demonios tienen estos niños que han ablandado a los saiyajines…-Se preguntó Bardock en voz alta

-¡Ya llegue!-Dijo Gohan entrando a la habitación mientras hacia un gran escandalo

-¡SHH! ¡Cállate!-Susurro Bardock

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto Gohan mientras miraba a los pequeños

-Ah ya veo, se quedaron dormidos…-Dijo Gohan mientras sonreía

-¿Cómo lo lograste?-Dijo Gohan quedando totalmente sorprendido

-Solo se quedaron dormidos y ya-Dijo Bardock

-¡Tú tienes el don!-Dijo Gohan

-Bueno no importa, lo bueno es que se quedaron dormidos-Dijo Gohan

-¿Y dónde estabas?-Pregunto Bardock curioso

-Pues allí…por ahí…ya sabes…-Dijo Gohan nervioso

-Son las 9:30 tardaste demasiado-Dijo Bardock poniendo a Gohan mas nervioso a propósito

-¡ESO NO IMPORTA!-Grito Gohan nervioso y sonrojado

-¡SHHH!-Dijo Bardock

-Ya, ya, está bien…-Susurro Gohan

-Ump…-Dijo Bardock, mientras Gohan se daba cuenta que su cama estaba ocupada por Trunks…

-¡Oh diantres! ¡Esos niños ya me quitaron mi cama!-Dijo Gohan

-Bueno no importa… ¿dónde quiere dormir? ¿Aquí o en la habitación extra?-Pregunto Gohan

-Donde sea, me da lo mismo…-Dijo Bardock

-Está bien, entonces usted en el cuarto extra y yo aquí-Dijo Gohan

-Acompáñeme para enseñarle la habitación-Dijo Gohan mientras salía de la habitación y Bardock lo seguía

-Buenas noches Goten y Trunks…-Susurro Bardock sin que Gohan se diera cuenta, retirándose de la habitación y cerrando la puerta

-Buenas noches abuelo…-Dijo Goten mientras se volvía a dormir

Después de haberle enseñado su habitación a Bardock, Gohan se dirigió a su habitación decidido a dormir al igual que todos, al parecer él era el único despierto.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Sábado 2:30 pm

Sin darse cuenta, ya había transcurrido un año desde que Goten pidió que su abuelo reviviera y lo trajera a la Tierra, en ese año Bardock cambio un poco sus sentimientos, ya no era la persona fría y despiadada que conquistaba planetas, ahora era un Saiyajin un poco más cariñoso, pero nunca perdió ese pequeño toque de ira y frialdad, aún quedaba ahí, pero estaba muy bien guardado…

-Oye Goten ya ha pasado un año entero desde que reviviste a tu abuelo…-Comento Trunks acostado en el amplio campo rodeado de hermosas flores y un cielo despejado

-Lo sé, todavía recuerdo cuando lo conocí-Dijo Goten feliz

-Qué suerte la tuya…-Comento Trunks

-¿Porque?-Pregunto Goten

-Bueno, al parecer tu familia tomo muy bien la llegada de tu abuelo-Dijo Trunks

-No del todo, recuerda que mi mamá aún sigue desconfiando de mi abuelo-Dijo Goten

-Si pero solo tu mamá…-Dijo Trunks

-¿Y porque dices eso? ¿Acaso piensas revivir a tu abuelo?-Pregunto Goten curioso

-Ganas no me faltan, lo que pasa es que mi papá dijo que yo no debía de revivir a mi abuelo al igual que tu-Dijo Trunks

-¡BOO!-Dijo Bardock el cual espanto a los dos chiquillos

-¡AHH!-Gritaron los dos pequeños levantándose rápidamente del susto

-¡JAJA!-Río Bardock

-¡Abuelito!-Dijo Goten feliz mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su abuelo

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto Goten

-Fui a visitarte a la montaña Paoz, Gohan me dijo que no estabas ahí así que ¿Por qué no buscarte?-Dijo Bardock con una sonrisa de lado

-Hola señor Bardock-Saludo Trunks

-Hola-Dijo Bardock

-Señor Bardock usted conocía a mi abuelo, ¿el Rey Vegeta?-Pregunto Trunks

-Un poco…-Dijo Bardock serio

_-Ese canalla y su hijo el presumido…-Pensó Bardock_

-¿Me puede decir cómo era?-Pregunto Trunks con los ojos brillosos

-Ump, ¿seguro que quieres saber?-Pregunto Bardock aun serio

-¡Sí! ¡Yo quiero saber!-Dijo Trunks

-Bueno, como tú mismo lo dices, él era el Rey de los saiyajines y tu padre el príncipe, él era una persona muy arrogante, estricta, mandona, presumida y estérica-Dijo Bardock

-Él era igual que tu padre, él era más alto, tenía el pelo castaño y tenía barba-Prosiguió

-Entonces no debería revivirlo…-Pensó Trunks en voz alta, mientras Goten y Bardock lo escuchaban

-Te recomiendo no devolverlo a la vida, ya que si lo haces no solo empezara a exterminar personas, hará de este lugar el nuevo planeta Vegeta-Dijo Bardock aún más serio que antes

-Entiendo…-Dijo Trunks desanimado

-Al menos de que…-Dijo Bardock

-¿Qué?-Preguntaron Goten y Trunks ansiosos por la respuesta

-Bueno podrías pedirle a ese dragón mágico que lo reviva por una hora o el tiempo necesario para ti, pero no el tiempo demasiado para que pueda gobernar el planeta…-Dijo Bardock

-¡QUE EXCELENTE IDEA, ES USTED UN GENIO!-Dijo Trunks

-Si eso ya lo sabía…-Dijo Bardock presumiendo

-¿Qué le parece si buscamos las esferas del dragón?-Pregunto Goten

-Está bien, voy y vengo, no me tardo-Dijo Trunks

-¿A dónde vas?-Grito Goten

-¡Por el radar del dragón!-Grito Trunks mientras desaparecía

**¡Aquí lo tienen! En el próximo capítulo el Rey Vegeta hará su gran aparición pero tampoco queremos que gobierne la Tierra, así que como dijo Trunks: Va y viene y tan tan. ¡Porque si no nos gobierna a todos y nos mata :o! **

**PD: ¡Dejen sus reviews o si no me muero! (¿y si me muero quien va a subir el siguiente capítulo eh? ¡Tampoco los capítulos crecen de los arboles XD!)Pero de todos modos, sus reviews son súper importantes, ¿¡también como quieren que actué el Rey Vegeta!? ¡Todavía tengo tiempo de cambiar la historia! ¡Hasta mañana!**


	8. El Rey Vegeta revive

_-Bueno podrías pedirle a ese dragón mágico que lo reviva por una hora o el tiempo necesario para ti, pero no el tiempo demasiado para que pueda gobernar el planeta…-Dijo Bardock_

_-¡QUE EXCELENTE IDEA, ES USTED UN GENIO!-Dijo Trunks_

_-Si eso ya lo sabía…-Dijo Bardock presumiendo_

_-¿Qué le parece si buscamos las esferas del dragón?-Pregunto Goten_

_-Está bien, voy y vengo, no me tardo-Dijo Trunks_

_-¿A dónde vas?-Grito Goten_

_-¡Por el radar del dragón!-Grito Trunks mientras desaparecía _

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

**Chapter 8: El Rey Vegeta revive**

Después de haber ido por el radar del dragón, juntaron fácilmente las 7 esferas e invocaron a Shenlong

-¡Shenlong sal de ahí!-Gritaron Goten y Trunks en coro, mientras miraban como una figura majestuosa aparecía ante sus ojos, Shenlong

-Puedo concederles cualquier deseo, el que quieran, pero solo les cumpliré dos-Dijo Shenlong

-¡Queremos que revivas a mi abuelo, El Rey Vegeta durante 8 horas!-Grito Trunks dejando mudo a Shenlong por unos minutos

-…-

-¿Qué pasa Shenlong?-Pregunto Goten

-Su deseo ha sido concedido-Dijo Shenlong

-¡Si yupi!-Dijo Trunks dando un gran salto de alegría que pudo ver de frente a Shenlong por unos segundos

-¿Cuál es su siguiente deseo?-Pregunto Shenlong

-¡Queremos que lo traigas a la Tierra, exactamente aquí!-Dijo Trunks mientras señalaba un lugar

-Tu deseo ha sido concedido, Hasta luego-Dijo Shenlong desapareciendo, mientras que las esferas del dragón se convertían en piedras y se dispersaban por todo el mundo durante otros 130 días mas…

-¿Goten lo ves?-Pregunto Trunks buscándolo por todas partes

-¡No, no lo veo!-Dijo Goten mirando a todas partes al igual que Trunks

-Ah…ahí esta-Dijo Bardock señalando al Rey Vegeta que estaba sentado con dificultad en una roca

-¡Abuelo!-Dijo Trunks muy emocionado y dirigiéndose al velozmente

-¿Eh?-Se preguntó el Rey Vegeta volteando a mirar aquel pequeño que corría hacia el

-¿Tu eres el Rey Vegeta verdad?-Pregunto Trunks con los ojos brillosos

-Ten más respeto…-Dijo el Rey Vegeta parándose frente a el

-¡Ah sí claro! ¡Hola abuelo!-Dijo Trunks aún más feliz

-¡IDIOTA! ¡DEBES DE HACER UNA REVERENCIA ANTE MI!-Exigió el Rey Vegeta

-Vegeta-Dijo Bardock mientras trataba de ayudar a Trunks

-¿Bar…Bardock?-Pregunto

-Así es, deberías tenerle compasión a tu propio nieto ¿no crees?-Dijo Bardock con una sonrisa y apoyando su mano en el hombro de Trunks

-¿Mi…mi nieto?-Pregunto en shock

-Así es, él es tu nieto, Trunks-Dijo Bardock

-¡Hola! ¡Usted debe ser el abuelo de Trunks, mucho gusto!-Dijo Goten extendiendo su pequeña mano para saludarlo

-¡MOCOSOS TENGAN MAS RESPETO!-Dijo el Rey Vegeta pegándole a la mano de Goten

-¡Auch!-Dijo Goten sobándose su manita que ahora estaba roja

-¿Te encuentras bien Goten?-Pregunto Trunks

-Si claro-Dijo Goten

-¡No debería hacer eso!-Dijo Trunks

-¡Yo puedo hacer lo que se me plazca y tú no eres nadie para decirme que no debo hacer!-Dijo el Rey Vegeta tratando de pegarle en la cara a Trunks, el cual logro esquivar con mucha facilidad

-¡Oiga!-Dijo Trunks, el Rey Vegeta se quedó en shock

-¿Quien…quién eres?-Pregunto en shock aun

-Ya se lo dije, es Trunks su nieto-Dijo Bardock disfrutando aquel momento

-Él no es digno de la realeza ni tampoco es más fuerte que yo… ¡ES SOLO UN MOCOSO!-Dijo el Rey Vegeta

-Pero él es el mocoso que logró esquivar su ataque…-Dijo Bardock sonriente

-¡Hey!-Reclamo Trunks

-¡Es un alago!-Dijo Bardock con una sonrisa de lado

-Ump…-Fue lo único que contesto Trunks

-¡EXIGO UNA EXPLICACIÓN!-Dijo el Rey Vegeta alterado

-¡Yo, Yo, yo se la doy por favor!-Dijo Goten

-¡NO NO! ¡Yo soy su nieto, yo le explico!-Dijo Trunks

-Bueno está bien…-Dijo Goten

-¡Es muy fácil! ¡Yo soy el hijo del príncipe de los saiyajines, el príncipe Vegeta!-Dijo Trunks

-¡¿QUE?!-Dijo el Rey Vegeta atónito

-¡Así es, además de que yo mismo lo reviví por 8 horas y lo traje a la Tierra!-Dijo Trunks orgulloso de sí mismo

-¡PERO SI TU ERES UN MOCOSO, NO ERES DIGNO DE LA REALEZA!-Dijo el Rey Vegeta

-¡PUES SI FUERA UN MOCOSO NO HUBIERA ESQUIVADO ESE ATAQUE TAN DEBIL!-Dijo Trunks dejando sorprendidos a todos

-Arg…-Fue lo único que dijo el Rey Vegeta para después darle la espalda a todos

-Discúlpeme…no fue mi intención-Dijo Trunks acercándose a el

-¡Pero qué dices, ese es el perfecto comportamiento de la realeza! Parece que después de todo si eres mi nieto-Dijo el Rey Vegeta volteándose y dándole una sonrisa a Trunks

-¡Abuelo!-Dijo Trunks aferrándose a la pierna derecha del Rey Vegeta

-¡OYE QUE DEMONIOS HACES, SUELTAME!-Dijo el Rey Vegeta agitando su pie

-Jejeje, ¡no lo suelto, no lo suelto!-Decía Trunks alegre

-¡SUELTAME YA!-Exigió el Rey Vegeta

-Debería acostumbrarse, no lo va a soltar a menos de que le dé algo que a él le guste…-Dijo Bardock con una enorme sonrisa, mientras Goten lo miraba muy feliz

-Goten… ¿no piensas hacerle eso a tu abuelo cierto?-Pregunto Bardock mientras su sonrisa se desvanecía

-¡PULGITA!-Dijo Goten aferrándose a la pierna izquierda de Bardock

-¡SUELTAME GOTEN!-Decía Bardock

-¿QUE DEMONIOS ES PULGITA?-Pregunto el Rey Vegeta aun agitando su pie

-¡Así se llama el juego!-Dijo Trunks aferrándose fuertemente a la pierna de su abuelo

-¡Y las condiciones para que nosotros los soltemos es que nos deben de dar algo!-Dijo Goten feliz

-¿Y QUE DIANTRES QUIEREN?-Pregunto el Rey Vegeta sacudiendo su pie, mientras Bardock solo caminaba para tratar de quitarse a Goten de enzima

-¡YO QUIERO QUE MI ABUELO ME CUENTE COMO ERA!-Dijo Trunks emocionado

-¡Y YO QUIERO QUE MI ABUELO ME CUENTE UN CUENTO!-Dijo Goten

-¡YO TAMBIEN QUIERO QUE ME CUENTEN UN CUENTO!-Dijo Trunks

-¡ESTA BIEN ESTA BIEN!-Dijeron el Rey Vegeta y Bardock mientras los dos pequeños se soltaban de sus piernas

-¡Al fin!-Dijeron los dos saiyajines mayores mientras caían al suelo

-Bueno, ahora queremos escuchar tu vida abuelo-Dijo Trunks acercándose al Rey Vegeta

-O si no…-Dijo Trunks

-¡Esta bien!-Dijo el Rey Vegeta ya enojado

_-¡Arg, este niño es perverso!-Pensó el Rey Vegeta_

-¡Empiece!-Dijo Goten mientras se acomodaba en el hombro de su abuelo

-Abuelo…-Dijo Trunks

-¿Qué quieres?-Pregunto de mala gana

-¡Quiero que me cargues!-Dijo Trunks

-¡NO SOY UN RETRASADO MENTAL COMO PARA CARGARTE!-Dijo el Rey Vegeta

-¡Por favor!-Dijo Trunks poniendo ojos de cachorrito

-¡Ja! ¿Tú crees que con esa cara me vas a convencer?-Pregunto retador el Rey Vegeta

-¡Sí!-Dijo Trunks

_-Que niño más confiado y molesto…me alegro de que sea mi nieto-Pensó el Rey Vegeta_

-¡Arg…apúrate!-Dijo el Rey Vegeta poniendo su hombro para que se pusiera ahí

-¡Gracias abuelito!-Dijo Trunks, lo que hizo que el Rey Vegeta dejara escapar una sonrisa de lado

-¡Empecemos!-Dijo Trunks alegre

-Está bien…-Dijo el Rey Vegeta comenzando su largo relato

**¡Y aquí tienen al Rey Vegeta que tanto esperaban! No se preocupen…con el paso de los minutos se volverá más cariñoso: D Lamento que el capítulo sea muy cortó **** ¡Hasta la noche!**

**PD: Ya solo faltan dos capítulos para terminar este fic :D **


	9. Mamá el es mi abuelo

_-Que niño más confiado y molesto…me alegro de que sea mi nieto-Pensó el Rey Vegeta_

_-Arg… ¡apúrate!-Dijo el Rey Vegeta poniendo su hombro para que se pusiera ahí_

_-¡Gracias abuelito!-Dijo Trunks, lo que hizo que el Rey Vegeta dejara escapar una sonrisa de lado_

_-¡Empecemos!-Dijo Trunks alegre_

_-Está bien…-Dijo el Rey Vegeta comenzando su largo relato_

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

**Chapter 9: Mamá él es mi abuelo**

-…Y bueno, después de eso me dirigí a la sala de comando donde se encontraba Freezer preparado para su muerte-Dijo el Rey Vegeta

-¡¿Y después abuelo?!-Pregunto emocionado Trunks

-Bueno combatimos cuerpo a cuerpo y en esa batalla de tratar de salvar a mi raza…morí-Dijo el Rey Vegeta

-¡BRAVO!-Dijo Trunks

-¡Mi abuelito también lucho contra Freezer y además logro combatir con todos los guerreros que le lanzaron encima!-Dijo Goten

-¡Pero mi abuelo combatió cuerpo a cuerpo contra Freezer!-Dijo Trunks

-¡Mi abuelo lucho por todo el planeta! ¡Y no solo por él!-Dijo Goten

-¡Bueno ya basta!-Dijo Bardock

-Todos saben que yo soy mejor…pero así déjenlo-Dijo Bardock

-¡Ja! ¡Eso quisieras!-Dijo el Rey Vegeta

-Bueno…abuelo ya casi terminan las 8 horas ¿qué quieres hacer mientras?-Pregunto Trunks, le quedaban exactamente 4 horas y 17 minutos de vida a su abuelo

-¿Dónde está mi hijo Vegeta?-Pregunto el Rey Vegeta

-Emm…bueno el…am…um…. ¡está dormido!-Dijo Trunks completamente nervioso

-Dime donde está tu padre Trunks-Dijo el Rey Vegeta con toda la seriedad del mundo

-¿De verdad lo quiere conocer?-Dijo Trunks dudoso

-Claro que sí, necesitó saber de su esposa Saiyajin-Dijo el Rey Vegeta

-¡Jaja! ¡Esposa Saiyajin!-Rio Bardock sarcásticamente

-¡Claro!-Dijo el Rey Vegeta muy confiado en si

-Tu pequeño y ``adorable'' hijo se casó con una humana-Dijo Bardock

-¡¿QUE?!-Dijo el Rey Vegeta sorprendido

-¡Sí! Mi mamá es una humana-Dijo Trunks orgulloso

-¡EXIGO VER A VEGETA!-Dijo el Rey Vegeta

-Pero…-Dijo Trunks mientras era interrumpido por los fuertes gritos de su abuelo

-¡PERO NADA, LLEVAME AHORA!-Dijo el Rey Vegeta

-Está bien, sígame-Dijo Trunks mientras se elevaba

-Adiós Señor Bardock, ¡adiós Goten te veo mañana!-Dijo Trunks

-¡Adiós!-Se despidieron los integrantes de la familia Son

-Abuelo…-Dijo Goten

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto Bardock

-Quiero que me leas mi cuento-Dijo Goten con ojos de cachorrito

-Está bien vamos a casa-Dijo Bardock mientras empezaba a volar

-¡Yupi!-Decía Goten mientras volaba rápidamente

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Sábado 7:35

-Aquí es-Dijo Trunks mientras descendía hasta tocar el suelo frente a la Corporación Capsula

-Ump, pero ya me conocera-Decia el Rey Vegeta enfurecido

-Quiero que vayas y le preguntes a tu padre que pasaría si yo me enterara de que tiene una esposa humana…-Dijo el Rey Vegeta

-Yo tratare de esconderme para poder escuchar todo, ¿entendido?-Pregunto seriamente el Rey Vegeta

-Prométame que si algo sale mal usted me va a ir a rescatar…-Dijo el pequeño Trunks

-Sí, si claro…-Dijo el Rey Vegeta tomándole poca importancia

-¡Prométalo por su dedo meñique!-

-Si claro…-Dijo el Rey Vegeta sin interés

-¡PROMETALO!-Dijo Trunks

-¡Está bien lo prometo!-Dijo ofreciendo su dedo meñique y cruzándolo con el de Trunks

-¿Y qué clase de promesa es esta?-Pregunto el Rey Vegeta

-Es la promesa del dedo meñique y si no la cumple lo va a llevar el viejo del costal-Dijo Trunks

-Ah Ja si claro…Ahora ve y has lo que te dije-Dijo el Rey Vegeta

-¡Está bien!-Dijo Trunks dirigiéndose a la cámara de gravedad, mientras el Rey Vegeta solo se ocultaba detrás de la puerta

-¡¿Trunks que diantres haces aquí?!-Pregunto Vegeta molesto

-Nada más pasaba…-Dijo Trunks mientras entraba en la cámara de gravedad

-Ya te dije que no me interrumpas en mi entrenamiento, ahora lárgate mocoso-Dijo Vegeta siguiendo con su entrenamiento

-Nada más vine a preguntarte ¿qué pasaría si mi abuelo, el Rey Vegeta, se enterara de que tienes una esposa humana?-Pregunto Trunks mientras el Rey Vegeta escuchaba atentamente

-¡Ja! ¡Se estaría retorciendo en su tumba!-Dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa de lado

_-¡Me estoy retorciendo ahora mismo Vegeta!-Pensó el Rey Vegeta mientras estaba totalmente rojo de furia_

-¿En serio? ¿Y qué más?-Pregunto Trunks

-A ti que te importa, ahora lárgate si no quieres que te mate-Dijo Vegeta

-Solo responde mis preguntas y me voy-Dijo Trunks

-Mira mocoso, no te voy a contestar nada ahora lárgate-Dijo Vegeta mientras se ponía en frente de Trunks

-¡Vamos! ¡Solo una pregunta!-Dijo Trunks

-¡Te lo advertí!-Dijo Vegeta dándole un fuerte puñetazo en la cara

-¡Vegeta lo vas a matar!-Dijo el Rey Vegeta haciendo su gran aparición

-¡ESE ES EL PUNTO!-Dijo Vegeta volteando hacia su padre quedando en shock

-¡Abuelo!-Dijo Trunks levantándose y dirigiéndose a él, mientras el Rey Vegeta lo ponía sobre su hombro

-Padre…-Dijo Vegeta haciendo una rápida reverencia

-¡¿PAPA?!-Dijo Trunks sorprendido por ver a su padre haciendo una reverencia

-¡Cállate! ¡Deberías estar haciendo lo mismo!-Dijo Vegeta volteando hacia Trunks

-Eso no importa ahora, porque no has destruido este planeta-Dijo el Rey Vegeta serio

-Yo…bueno…es que…-Dijo Vegeta nervioso, cuando una voz conocida lo llamaba

-¡VEGETA YA ESTA EL ALMUERZO!-Grito Bulma desde la cocina

-¿Quién es?-Pregunto a un serio el Rey Vegeta

-¡Ella es mi mamá!-Dijo Trunks feliz

-¿Ah sí? Pues ahora me conocerá…-Dijo el Rey Vegeta dirigiéndose a la corporación capsula

-Padre…no… ¡padre!-Decía Vegeta nervioso mientras lo seguía

-Oh Vegeta que bueno que llegas junto con Trunks, ¡ya está la comida!-Dijo Bulma feliz al ver entrar al Rey Vegeta con Trunks en su hombro, mostrándole el gran banquete que había en la mesa

-Más te vale que no digas nada Trunks-Susurro el Rey Vegeta, Trunks solo asintió con la cabeza

-Y tu quédate ahí-Susurro el Rey Vegeta volteando hacia Vegeta, Vegeta asintió

_-¡Ja! ¡Quiero verlo lidiar con mi mujer!-Pensó Vegeta divertido_

_-¿_Y que estuvieron haciendo en todo este tiempo?-Pregunto Bulma mientras cocinaba otro platillo

-Estábamos entrenando en la cámara de gravedad-Dijo Trunks

-Así es…-Dijo el Rey Vegeta

-Vaya Vegeta, creciste un poco…-Dijo Bulma al ver al Rey Vegeta

-¿Te pintaste el cabello? ¡Se te ve mucho mejor!-Dijo Bulma

-Además ¿Por qué volviste a ponerte tu armadura?-Pregunto Bulma mirándolo fijamente

-Bueno…le enseñaba a Trunks como ser parte de la realeza-Dijo el Rey Vegeta

-¡Qué bien!-Dijo Bulma con una enorme sonrisa

-Ahora siéntense que ya está la comida-Dijo Bulma mientras el Rey Vegeta se sentaba a lado de Trunks

-¿Y que se supone que hace Vegeta después de sentarse?-Pregunto en susurro el Rey Vegeta a Trunks

-Se supone que luego empieza a comer muy rápido-Dijo Trunks mientras empezaba a comer

-Está bien…-Dijo el Rey Vegeta empezando a comer rápidamente

-Vegeta veo que te dejaste crecer la barba…-Dijo Bulma aun cocinando

-Si…claro-Dijo el Rey Vegeta mientras seguía comiendo

_-Vaya, por lo menos esta humana cocina muy bien…-Pensó el Rey Vegeta_

_-¿_Hoy estas de muy buen humor verdad Vegeta?-Pregunto Bulma poniendo otro platillo en la mesa

-Sigo siendo el mismo…-Dijo el Rey Vegeta frunciendo el ceño

-¿Que le has hecho a Vegeta impostor?-Dijo Bulma amenazándolo con el sartén

-¡Yo soy Vegeta!-Dijo el Rey Vegeta

-¡Si claro! ¡¿Me crees pasar por tonta!? ¡Donde está mi esposo!-Dijo Bulma a un amenazándolo con el sartén

-¡Mama! ¡Él es mi papá!-Dijo Trunks

-¡Claro que no! ¡Donde está mi Vegeta!-Exigió Bulma dispuesta a dar un sartenazo

-¡YO SOY VEGETA!-Dijo el Rey Vegeta de mal humor

-¡CLARO QUE NO!-Dijo Bulma dándole un santo sartenazo en la cara al pobre Rey

-¡QUE TE PASA MUJER!-Dijo el Rey Vegeta levantándose del suelo

-Ya te lo dije, ¡SI NO ME DICES DONDE ESTA MI ESPOSO TE VUELVO A DAR OTRO SARTENAZO!-Amenazo Bulma, mientras el verdadero Vegeta miraba divertido la escena

-¡QUE YO SOY VEGETA MUJER ENTIENDELO!-Dijo el Rey Vegeta poniéndose firmemente de pie, mientras Bulma le daba otro sartenazo y lo dejaba tirado en el suelo

_-¡Esta mujer es demasiado fuerte!-Pensó el Rey Vegeta_

_-¡_DONDE ESTA MI ESPOSO IMPOSTOR!-Dijo Bulma tomando otro sartén

-¡YO SOY VEGETA MUJER TONTA!-Dijo el Rey Vegeta enojado, mientras Bulma le regalaba otros dos sartenazos sin éxito, ya que esta vez el Rey Vegeta había tomado los dos sartenes y los había deformado por completo.

-Vegeta…-Dijo Bulma sorprendida

-¡AL FIN!-Dijo el Rey Vegeta aun con los sartenes deformes en las manos

-¡AUXILIO!-Grito Bulma

-¡Mamá tranquilízate!-Dijo Trunks

-¡JAJAJA!-Reía Vegeta a todo pulmón mientras entraba a la cocina

-¡VEGETA!-Dijo Bulma lanzándose a los brazos de Vegeta

-¡Jaja!-Reía aun Vegeta

-¡Porque desobedeces mis órdenes Vegeta!-Dijo el Rey Vegeta

-¡Vegeta me quería matar!-Dijo Bulma

-Tranquilízate mujer, él es mi padre-Dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa de lado, mientras el Rey Vegeta solo estaba cruzado de brazos

-¡¿QUE?!-

**¡Que les pareció! Ya sé, pobre Rey Vegeta que recibió tanto sartenazo de parte de Bulma Hasta mañana**


	10. Los últimos momentos con mi abuelo

_-¡JAJAJA!-Reía Vegeta a todo pulmón mientras entraba a la cocina_

_-¡VEGETA!-Dijo Bulma lanzándose a los brazos de Vegeta_

_-¡Jaja!-Reía aun_

_-¡Porque desobedeces mis órdenes Vegeta!-Dijo el Rey Vegeta_

_-¡Vegeta me quería matar!-Dijo Bulma _

_-Tranquilízate mujer, él es mi padre-Dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa de lado, mientras el Rey Vegeta solo estaba cruzado de brazos_

_-¡¿QUE?!-_

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

Chapter 10: Las últimas horas con mi abuelo

-¿Así que tú eres mi suegro?-Pregunto Bulma aun con temor

-¿Tú qué crees?-Dijo el Rey Vegeta enojado

-¿Y qué haces aquí?-Pregunto al fin Vegeta

-Dile a ese mocoso…-Dijo el Rey Vegeta señalando a Trunks

-Trunks…-Dijo Bulma mirando a Trunks enojada

-Bueno…es que Goten tenía un abuelito que lo quería y yo no…yo solo quería un abuelito como el de Goten…-Dijo Trunks cabizbaja, mientras el Rey Vegeta lo miraba sorprendido

-Bueno, te entiendo Trunks pero… ¿cómo lo trajiste aquí si él estaba muerto?-Pregunto Bulma

-Lo reviví con las esferas del dragón por 8 horas…-Dijo Trunks a un triste

-¡¿Y porque no me reviviste para siempre?!-Pregunto el Rey Vegeta

-Porque podías gobernar el planeta Tierra…y matarías a mi mamá…-Dijo Trunks con lágrimas en los ojos

-Arg…mocoso ingenioso…-Dijo el Rey Vegeta

-Bueno ya que estas aquí… ¿porque no entretienes a Trunks? Ya que fue Trunks el que te trajo a la vida de nuevo durante 8 horas…-Dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa de lado

-Está bien…-Dijo el Rey Vegeta que veía a Trunks casi llorando

-¿En serio?-Dijo Trunks con los ojos brillosos

-Si…-Dijo el Rey Vegeta serio

-¡Gracias abuelito!-Dijo Trunks saltando a él y dándole un abrazo, mientras el Rey Vegeta lo acomodaba en su hombro

-Y que quieres hacer…-Dijo el Rey Vegeta

_-¡¿Porque diantres estoy haciendo esto?! ¡Y todo por un mocoso!-Se dijo a si mismo_

_-¡_Quiero enseñarte mis juguetes! ¡Vamos a mi cuarto!-Dijo Trunks

-Está bien…-Dijo el Rey Vegeta mientras subía las escaleras

-Trunks recuerda que dentro de 1 hora debes dormirte-Dijo Bulma

-¡Si!-Dijo Trunks

Sábado 8:46 (14 minutos de vida para el Rey Vegeta)

Trunks le enseño a su abuelo todo lo que había en la habitación junto con sus juguetes, le enseñaba como se usaban para que servían y jugaban con ellos un rato hasta que se aburrían y tomaban otros, pero entre todos esos juguetes habían unos en especial…

-¿Qué es eso?-Pregunto el Rey Vegeta

-¡Esto es un videojuego abuelo! ¡No puedo dejarlo ir sin antes jugar uno!-Dijo Trunks conectándolo y poniendo Start al videojuego

-¡Este es un mi juego favorito! Siempre lo juego con mi mejor amigo y no dejo que lo toque nadie más…ni si quiera mi mamá o mi papá… ¡pero esta vez quiero que usted juegue conmigo!-Dijo Trunks dándole el otro control mientras se sentaba en el suelo frente a la gran pantalla

-Si tú lo dices…-Dijo el Rey Vegeta sentándose a lado de Trunks

-Mire tiene que mover la palanquita para que pueda lograr mover a ese monito de la pantalla-Explicaba Trunks

-¿Y eso es todo lo que tengo que hacer?-Pregunto el Rey Vegeta

-No…con esta palanca puede mover a su monito y también puede saltar y agacharse y con los botones puede dar patadas, golpes a la cara y puñetazos y si sabe mezclar los botones ¡puede hacer un ataque especial!-Dijo Trunks

-¿Y ya eso es todo?-Pregunto alardeando

-No todavía no…tiene que lograr ganarme-Dijo Trunks mientras se preparaba a jugar

-¿Si me entendió?-Pregunto Trunks

-Un poco…-Dijo el Rey Vegeta

-Bueno… ¡empecemos!-Dijo Trunks empezando a apretar rápidamente los botones, mientras su personaje le daba golpes, patadas y ataques al personaje del Rey Vegeta, mientras que el Rey Vegeta trataba de esquivar los golpes o tratar de golpearlo…

-¡Jaja!-Dijo Trunks moviendo su palanca esquivando todos los ataques que recibía de su abuelo, hasta que el Rey Vegeta hizo lo que se le llama un ``Ataque mortal'' el cual mato a Trunks al instante

-¡¿Como lo hizo?!-Pregunto Trunks sorprendido

-Bueno…solo apreté este pequeño botón mientras movía la palanca para adelante-Dijo el Rey Vegeta

-¿Gane?-Pregunto el Rey

-Si…-Dijo Trunks en shock, ya que nadie nunca lo había logrado vencer

-¡Eso fue impresionante!-Dijo Trunks mientras daba un largo bostezo

-¿Ya tienes sueño verdad?-Pregunto el Rey Vegeta

-Si…-Dijo Trunks

-Ya duérmete pequeño mocoso-Dijo el Rey Vegeta mientras lo cargaba y lo ponía en su cama

-Gracias abuelo…-Dijo Trunks

-¿Le agrado conocerme?-Pregunto Trunks antes de quedarse dormido

-Si…fue un honor conocer a un miembro más de la familia real…además de que levantaste el honor de la familia…-Dijo el Rey Vegeta dándole una gran sonrisa

-A mí también me gusto conocerlo y jugar con usted abuelo-Dijo Trunks

-Ojala todos los días fueran así…-Dijo Trunks quedando dormido por completo

-A mí también me gustaría que todos los días fueran así Trunks-Termino el Rey Vegeta

-Hasta luego hijo…-Dijo el Rey Vegeta alborotando los cabellos de Trunks mientras desaparecía

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Pasaron los años y Goten y Trunks habían crecido, cada vez que podía, Goten iba a visitar a su abuelo, ya que él siempre se encontraba entrenando, Trunks revivía al Rey Vegeta cuando él quería y como quería, en veces lo traía a la vida con un delantal rosa para que le ayudara a cocinar un pastel o lo vestía de algún personaje para que jugara con el…en fin todo era mucha felicidad cuando ellos dos estaban…

-_Por fin mi duda termino, al fin supe que le paso a mi abuelito…-_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Aquí termino mi segundo fanfiction espero y les haya gustado y mucho, lamentó si no era como se lo esperaban, pero yo había tenido esa loca idea desde antes…Hasta mi próximo fanfiction**

**PD: ¡Jo Jo! Mí siguiente fic (One-Shot) será de puro humor ya verán…**


End file.
